Da amizade para o amor 2
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Dois meses se passaram após o romance de Miro e Kamus, e novos casais se formaram faltando apenas um casal. Cont. de "Da amizade para o amor". YAOI/LEMON - Shaka x Mu. CAP. 7 ON. Presente de aniversário para o Mu XD
1. A descoberta!

**Da amizade para o amor 2**

Já se passaram 2 meses desde o fatídica festa de Afrodite para juntar Milo e Kamus, coisa que aconteceu, mas graças a persistência de Milo que foi atrás de Kamus para se explicar e estão juntos desde então.

Nesses dois meses aconteceram varias coisas que deixaram os cavaleiros de queixos caídos. Primeiro foi o Aioria que depois de muita insistência conseguiu levar a Marin para um encontro romântico, alguns dos cavaleiros apostaram que nesse encontro não iam dar em nada e ele não conseguiria nem um beijinho sequer da amazona de águia, mas ele conseguiu foi mais de que um simples beijinho, se é que me entendem.

Aioria e Marin não foram os únicos casais feitos nesse tempo, Aioros acabou caindo nas garras de capricórnio. Agora os nossos protagonistas Shaka e Mu estão mais próximos um do outro, não tanto quanto o nosso peixinho queria, a amizade deles está a cada dia maior, Mu até resolveu ir meditar com o virginiano com a desculpa de que se meditar irá aprender a ter calma, coisa que nós sabemos muito bem que não é isso.

Agora o casal mais estranho, se assim poço dizer, foi Aldebaran com Shina. Nunca ninguém chegou a pensar que Shina a amazona de cobra iria um dia se apaixonar pelo tourão.

Mas voltemos ao assunto que nos interessa neste momento: Shaka e Mu. Como todos já sabem Shaka sempre teve muita afeição por Mu, eles se conhecem desde crianças – como todos dali – e por terem personalidades parecidas se tornaram amigos inseparáveis e depois da guerra de Hades essa amizade só fez do que aumentar.

Já eram 6:30 da noite e Mu estava subindo para a 6ª casa, não encontrou Deba no caminho, _"devia estar namorada" _pensou. Foi subindo, casa de gêmeos. Nada de Saga nem Kanon, deviam estar tentando outra loucura sexual _"Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo"_ deu um meio sorriso, como ele queia estar namorando também.

Subiu mais um pouco, casa de câncer. Toda calma nessa hora, do jeito que é aquele canceriano ele teria que tomar todo cuidado do mundo, Mascara da Morte não gostava muito de pessoas transitando pelo seu templo. _"Ufa, acho que dei sorte. Ele deve ter dormido no templo do Dite e ficado por lá mesmo"_ suspirou aliviado.

Faltava mais uma casa e a próxima era a e Shaka. Olhou para o céu, o sol estava terminando de se por, mas mesmo assim o calor era infernal. Como os gregos agüentavam isso? Mu não sabia mais qual era pior, se era estar em no inferno de Hades ou se era ter que suportar aquele calor. Estava chegando a 5ª casa, deu uma olhada e viu Aioria na sala com Marin _"Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria!"_ respirou fundo e foi cumprimenta-los.

_Olá Oria como vai? E você Marin. - disse calmo.

_Muzin, o que faz aqui? - disse Aioria todo alegre.

_Olá Mu, eu vou bem. - sorriu Marin.

_Oria eu poço passar pelo seu templo? - perguntou abrindo um tímido sorriso.

_Claro Mu, você acha que eu iria proibi-lo de ir ver o amor de sua vida. - pronto, o leonino não poderia deixar de sacanear seu querido amigo.

_Aioria, eu já cansei de falar que nós somos só amigos! - o olhou sério, mas falou com uma voz calma.

_Então pare de falar isso e diga que o deseja com toda a sua alma. - Aioria pôs a mão no peito inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás em uma posse teatral.

_Aioria eu poço passar ou não? - perguntou já vendo que seu bom humor já estava indo embora.

_Mu não liga pra ele não. Pode passar sim. - disse Marin.

_Pode deixar Marin e obrigado. - e saiu.

Que droga, Aioria conseguia tirar-lo do sério com uma coisa tão insignificante. Insignificante? Se fosse mesmo, então por que ficava assim? Essa nem ele mesmo sabia responder e muito menos com um calor daqueles que tava fazendo nessa sexta-feira.

Estava chegando ao seu destino: a casa de virgem. Sorriu, pois iria meditar com seu melhor amigo e se acalmaria também. Mu não sabia o porque mas gostara de ouvir o leonino dizer que Shaka era o amor de sua vida e sem querer se viu pensando nos lábios do loiro, em como seria beija-lo, tocar aqueles cabelos sedosos... _"Mu pare de pensar besteira! Acho que ouvir as abobrinhas que Milo, Dite e Aioria falam estão te afetando. Shaka é só seu amigo e assim vai continuar __**ter**__ que continuar"_ se repreendeu mentalmente.

X#X#X#X

Já estava na porta do templo de virgem e já sentiu o cosmo familiar vindo da cozinha, foi adentrando até onde Shaka estava e quase teve um infarto. Shaka estava com uma túnica azul-claro que ia até a metade das coxas, estava em pé perto da pia tomando calmamente seu chá de camomila. Era impressão ou o calor aumentou?

_Como vai Mu? - sorriu – Pela sua cara to vendo que o Oria te perturbou de novo.

_É Shaka, essa cara depois que começou a namorar resolveu pegar no meu pé! - bufou e fez um biquinho adorável, principalmente pra Shaka.

"_Mu se você soubesse que esse biquinho me enlouquece jamais tornaria a faze-lo" _pensou Shaka.

_Então Mu pronto para meditar? Quem sabe te acalma um pouco! - disse já indo para a sala de meditação, antes que cometesse uma loucura se continuar a olhar aquele biquinho.

_É você tem razão Shaka, quem sabe eu me acalme com uma boa meditação. - disse Mu já o seguindo.

É pelo que puderam notar, Shaka sempre teve uma atração por Mu, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar com medo do que o amigo podia dizer ou fazer, então sempre se contentou com sua amizade.

Shaka que nem o Mu estava detestando aquela calor, então colocou a túnica mais leve que encontrou e foi preparar um chá enquanto esperava Mu. Ah, como queria que o tibetano o amasse da mesma forma que ele o ama!

O tempo passou e ele viu Mu entrar e prender a respiração ao olha-lo, sorriu internamente. Se cumprimentaram, conversaram um pouco para descontrair e logo em seguida foram meditar.

Ótimo agora nenhum dos dois conseguiam se concentrar na meditação, um por ter a tentação em forma de seu melhor amigo com uma túnica tão pequena que da para ver... bom isso não é da nossa conta e o outro não conseguia se concentrar por querer saber o que se passava naquela cabeça roxinha sobre a seu respeito. Será que o ariano tem uma quedinha por ele? Será que o achou muito abusado por ter colocado uma túnica daquele tamanho?

_Tá bem Shaka! Não agüento mais. - falou de repente Mu quase fazendo Shaka dar um pulo.

_Como? - perguntou confuso – O que você não agüenta mais Mu?

_Eu não to conseguindo concentrar e pelo jeito você também não. Que tão fazermos outra coisa? Quem sabe a raiva que eu to sentindo daquele leãozinho de uma figa passe.

_Bom deixe me ver... o que podemos fazer??? _"Que tal irmos para o meu quarto e lermos um livrinho muito bom chamado Kama-sutra?"_ Já sei, vamos treinar um pouco! - afirmou depois de muito pensar.

_Treinar? A essa hora? - perguntou meio espantado.

_E porque não? Nós dois não conseguimos nos concentrar na meditação e não tem ninguém para falar alguma besteira por nós treinarmos juntos. _"E eu vou poder ficar mais tempo a sós com você"_ terminou em pensamento.

_Bom isso é verdade, mas eu não to com roupa de treino agora, se é que não reparou. - respondeu com ar irônico.

_Mas isso não é problema, eu te empresto uma das minhas. - sorriu gentil.

_Se é assim então tá! - se levantaram e foram para o quarto de Shaka.

X#X#X#X

Já no quarto de Shaka o tibetano ficou maravilhado com o comodo, as paredes num azul clarinho da cor dos olhos do indiano, um guarda-roupa num dos cantos da parede, duas comodas pequenas uma de cada canto da cama e o que mais chamou a atenção de Mu a cama. Era uma cama grande de casal com um lençol branco. Mu não pode deixar de imaginar o corpo de seu amigo deitado ali, com os cabelos soltos e alguns fios em cima de seu rosto... _"Mu pare de pensar essas coisas"_ se repreendeu balançando um pouco a cabeça para espantar certos pensamentos.

Shaka foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou umas roupas leves para o Mu e umas pra ele também. Parara Mu ele pegou uma calça de moletom azul-marinho leve e uma camiseta regata verde-claro e para ele, Shaka pegou uma calça também de moletom leve só que verde-escuro e a camiseta que era também regata branca.

_Tome Mu, você pode se trocar no banheiro que eu me troco aqui mesmo. - disse entregando as roupas pra Mu.

_Ah, obrigado! - e entrou no banheiro.

"_Meu Buda, tem um homem maravilhoso no meu banheiro e eu aqui cumprindo o meu papel de bonzinho. Ah como eu queira ter um pouco da coragem de Milo ou então um pouco da audácia do Dite!"_ pensou inconformado.

X#X#X#X

No banheiro Mu se trocava calmamente mas muito pensativo, ele não entendia o que tava acontecendo com ele nesses últimos dias, não parava de pensar em Shaka, não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dele. O que será que estava acontecendo? Porque na hora que viu o virginiano com aquela túnica sentiu um arrepio gostoso na sua espinha? Por que imaginou o Shaka deitado naquela cama e se imaginou nela também? E porque diabos estava pensando essas coisas?

Terminou de se trocar e abriu a porta do banheiro e o que viu deixou-o mais tenso do que já tava. Viu Shaka sentado na cama encostado na cabeceira com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as pernas esticadas em cima da cama e cruzadas também e com os olhos fechados já com a roupa de treino. (**N/A:** Pensaram besteira neh!? Suas mentes poluídas XD)

Shaka parecia estar pensando em algo que nem percebeu sua presença lá, mas mesmo que estivesse sentado de um jeito simples na cama estava muito sexy e aqueles cabelos jogados por sobre o ombro realçando sua beleza... _"Isso não vai presta! Que Zeus me ajude."_ pensou Mu.

_Então Shaka vamos treinar? - sorriu.

_Claro, vamos sim, mas já aviso que não viu pegar leve. - sorriu divertido.

_Tudo bem, pode pegar pesado, mas não muito porque eu to um pouco cansado por ter que consertar as armaduras de bronze, que não sei como eles conseguem destruí-las tão facilmente, e também por ter que treinar o Kiki, ele é uma criança hiperativa. Shaka acho que estou ficando velho. - se lamentou já seguindo Shaka para uma pequena área de treino atrás do templo de virgem.

_Mu você só tem vinte e dois anos, como pode estar tão velho!? - Shaka mais afirmou do que perguntou.

_Tem razão, mas eu não pensava que seria tão cansativo ter um pupilo como o Kiki.

_Nisso você tem razão, pelo que eu vejo o garoto não para quieto. - riu – Chegamos, vamos treinar.

E começaram a lutar. Mu tentou desferir um chute em seu amigo, mas Shaka se desviou sem nenhum problema e segurou a perna dele o jogando contra o chão.

Mu se levantou rapidamente e Shaka tentou dar um soco no estomago deste, mas o ariano foi mais esperto e segurou o punho dele e o virou colocando a mão do virginiano na costa, mas esqueceu a outra mão dele que estava livre, então Shaka aproveitou e com a mão livre puxou Mu contra o chão de novo. E assim o treino continuou por mais algum tempo.

Depois de uma hora de treino eles resolveram descansar debaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Ficaram uns minutos em silencio só apreciando a companhia um do outro. Shaka estava adorando ter a companhia de Mu por mais tempo, pois o tibetano sempre ia na casa de virgem para meditar e depois conversar uma meia horinha e voltava para o sua casa. E Mu não sabia bem o porque, mas seus pensamentos dizia-lhe para voltar para seu templo mais seu coração dizia-lhe para ficar, para aproveitar mais a companhia de Shaka.

Mais um tempo se passou até que Shaka escuta uns barulhos meio estranhos vindo de seu templo.

_Mu você tá escutando esses barulhos? - pergunta Shaka.

_Barulhos? Mas que baru... - Mu parou um instante – Agora estou ouvindo, mas isso não parecem barulhos quaisquer mais parece... - os dois se entreolharam.

_GEMIDOS!!!! - falaram em uníssono.

Levantaram rápido e entraram correndo dentro da casa. A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dos dois foi que uma das servas poderia estar passando mal ou coisa parecida. No meio do caminho Mu fez um sinal de silencio para o indiano que assentiu com a cabeça, firam andando de vagar seguindo os gemidos, até que chegaram perto da maior estatua de Buda que tinha lá e Mu teve que segurar Shaka pra que não cometesse uma loucura.

Atrás da estatua estava Shun ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos nas costas do Buda e Hyoga estava atrás dele beijando suas costas,com uma das mãos em volta da cintura de Andrômeda e a outra estava masturbando-o. Resumindo, estavam transando loucamente atrás da estatua e logico Shaka está louco pra matá-los por profanarem a estatua.

Mu puxou Shaka pela cintura para longe dali e tentou acalma-lo, fez ele se sentar numa das cadeiras da cozinha e então disse:

_Shaka espere eles... terminarem o que começaram, depois de a bronca em Shun, ou melhor, nos dois. - falou calmamente.

_Mu você só pode tá brincando! - olhou-o incrédulo – Mu eles estão... estão... oras você viu o que estão fazendo e ainda por cima atrás do Buda!

_Shaka, na verdade eles não estão atrás DO Buda e sim atrás da ESTATUA dele! - disse com ar irônico.

_Você ainda acha graça disso? Pra sua informação isso não tem graça senhor cavaleiro de Áries. - Mu percebeu que Shaka estava realmente irado, porque o indiano só o chama assim quando está realmente bravo.

_Calma Shaka foi sem querer – tentou acalma-lo mas logo em seguida o provocou – Mas te faço uma pergunta. Na sua juventude você não aprontava algo parecido com isso? - viu Shaka ficar mais vermelho que um pimentão.

_Mu!!! isso é pergunta que se faça!? – Mu riu – E eu não sou tão velho assim eu tenho a sua idade. - reclamou ainda vermelho. O ariano viu a cara emburrada de Shaka e sentiu a maior vontade de acaricia-la e enche-la de beijinhos, quando percebeu o que estava pensando também ficou vermelho.

_Shaka escuta... o barulho parou. - disse após alguns segundos.

_Verdade, agora me da licença que eu matar um certo cavaleiro de Andrômeda e um certo cavaleiro de Cisne. - disse já se levantando.

_Epa, pera ai – segurou Shaka de novo pela cintura (**N/A:** E cinturinha boa pra se segura hein! Hehe) – Você não vai fazer nada que se arrependa depois.

_Mu, pode ter certeza, eu não vou me arrepender. - disse e quando se virou os dois ficaram sem fala, seus rostos estavam muito próximos, só não se beijaram porque foram interrompidos.

_RAM RAM... Mestre Shaka, estamos interrompendo algo? - perguntou Shun com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto.

"_Não Shun você não atrapalhou nada, eu só ia dar o beijo dos meus sonhos em Mu só isso"_ pensou Shaka consigo.

_Shun é com você mesmo que eu quero falar. - olhou-o com uma expressão assassina.

_Calma ai Shaka, você tá assustando o garoto. - disse Mu entrando na frente de Shaka – Shun e Hyoga se eu fosse vocês sairia correndo daqui agora. - os dois sem perguntar nada saem correndo, Mu olha para o Shaka e vê ele com cara de poucos amigos – Bom, acho q também já vou. Já tá tarde, tchau Shaka, até amanhã no treino. - e sai na velocidade da luz.

X#X#X#X

Já no templo de Áries, especificamente no quarto, Mu não parava de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. _"O que tá acontecendo hoje comigo? Eu nunca senti uma atração por homem nenhum e agora eu to sentindo pelo meu melhor amigo!? Isso não é normal!"_ pensou Mu.

Mu continuou pensando sobre esse assunto, mas quando se tocou ainda estava com a roupa de treino que Shaka avia emprestado e esqueceu as suas lá na casa de virgem. _"Amanhã eu pego minhas roupas e devolvo as que ele me emprestou"._ Pensou já indo para o banheiro.

Depois de um banho banho rápido ele foi se deitar, mas antes viu a roupa de Shaka dobrada em cima de uma cadeira, pegou a camiseta e trouxe próxima ao nariz e inspirou sentindo o cheiro natural de seu amigo _"Como pode, eu suei nessa camiseta e mesmo assim o cheiro de Shaka ainda está aqui e é uma fragrância tão suave"_ depois desse pensamento ele logo concluiu o que todos já sabiam: ele estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo.

_Então Aioria e os outros tinham razão! Eu estou apaixonado por Shaka!!!

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

****Gente, olha eu aqui de novo ^^**

**Eu sei que esse cap. não tá lá essas coisas, mas se virem algum erro ai, me avisem para eu poder arrumar XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap. E agora gente o q vcs acham que Mu vai fazer depois dessa descoberta, hein!?**

**E Shaka? O que ele vai fazer? Pois ele já tinha admitido pra ele msm que está loucamente apaixonado pelo Mu. E pessoal não matem Shun e Hyoga, eles não interromperam por querem ^^"**

**E o de sempre, deixem reviews pessoal. Deixem uma escritora feliz ^¬^**


	2. A decisão de Shaka

Aviso desde já, esta é uma fic yaoi (pra quem não sabe o que é, tem homem pegando homem), se não gosta, pode clicar no "X" em vermelho lá em cima, ele não morde ninguém, é inofensivo. E os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente), eles pertencem a _Kurumada_ _Masami_, mas eu prometo que um dia eu irei seqüestra-los para mim hehehe... e mais um detalhe essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

X#X#X#X

No dia seguinte, estavam todos no local de treinamento. Mu estava treinando seu pupilo, ou pelo menos tentando, já que Kiki não cooperava muito com ele.

_Kiki pare de se tele-transportar e as cem voltas completas! - Mu já estava perdendo a paciência.

_Ahh mestre Mu, cem voltas é muito. - e como sempre Kiki só reclamava.

_Não quero saber Kiki, trate de dar as cem voltas sem reclamar. Vai! - ordenou Mu.

Quando seu pupilo começou a lhe obedecer, Mu se deu ao prazer de voltar para seus pensamentos. Agora que descobrira que está apaixonado por Shaka ele não sabia o que fazer. E se Shaka não o amasse também? Como Mu encararia ele agora? E se Shaka o amava? E agora o que ele devia fazer? Todas essas questões passaram pela cabeça de Mu. (**N/A:** Tá eu sei, o Mu tá pensando de mais ultimamente)

Depois de uma hora Kiki já tinha dado as cem voltas e estava sem folego. Foi chegando perto do seu mestre e percebeu que ele não tava aprestando atenção em nada a sua volta, então Kiki resolveu "acordar" Mu.

_Mestre Mu, aconteceu algo? - perguntou Kiki preocupado.

_Ahn... O que Kiki? - disse Mu saindo do seu transe.

_Eu perguntei se aconteceu algo mestre?

_Não aconteceu nada Kiki, eu só tava pensando numas coisas, e você não devia tá dando as cem voltas que eu mandei?

_Eu já dei todas as voltas sem você percebe e NÃO usei a tele-transporte. E mestre Mu é melhor parar de pensar um pouco se não vai fritar seu cérebro. - disse rindo.

_Ora seu pirralho, saia da minha frente agora, seu treino acabou por hoje. - fingiu irritação.

O garoto o obedeceu e voltou para o templo de seu mestre para descansar e Mu resolveu dar uma volta pelo santuário.

A quanto templo ele não fazia isso? A quanto tempo Mu não relaxara em um lugar calmo? Mu foi para perto de umas rochas que ficavam perto do mar, sentou-se na maior rocha e ficou a pensar na vida. Como sentia falta de ser criança, de suas travessuras e das travessuras que aprontava com Shaka... Há Shaka! Depois que o conheceu, só sabia pensar nele, em ficar ao seu lado. O indiano parecia ser o único que o compreendia já que Mu era o "diferente" de todos. Perto de Shaka ele perdia a timidez.

Mu ficou muito triste quando teve que ir para o Tibete para aprimorar seu treinamento e depois de anos ele só voltou por causa que cinco cavaleiros de bronze diziam estar com o verdadeira Atena, depois da batalha tudo ficou acertado, eles viram que os cinco tinham razão, mas mal conversava com Shaka.

Depois de um tempo veio a guerra santa, a batalha contra Hades, todos os dourados morreram, os de bronze venceram Hades, a Deusa ressuscitou-os e os perdoou. E agora, ele conseguiu retomar a sua amizade com Shaka e descobrira que o ama profundamente. Certo Mu estava com grandes problemas e não sabia absolutamente nada o que fazer.

X#X#X#X

Shaka vira Mu se afastar com um olhar pensativo. Será que Mu desconfiou que ele está apaixonado por si e não quer ser mais seu amigo? Será que ele se lembra do quase beijo que deram ontem? Shaka não sabia o que pensar, só sabia de uma coisa: que Mu pareceu gostar de te-lo visto usando aquela túnica.

Ele deixou de pensar essas coisas quando viu Shun e Hyoga num canto se beijando, então lembrou da cena que viu. Ele tinha que fazer com Kamus sobre seu pupilo e isso ia ser agora.

Shaka foi em direção ao cosmo de Kamus. Ele estava num canto mais escondido da arena com Milo e - ao que parecia - Kamus tentava se esquivar dos "ataques" de Milo. (**N/A:** O Kamus é louco? Tentar fugir dos "ataques" de Milo?Oo Se eu fosse ele aceitaria os "ataques" sem medo de ser feliz. ;P Desculpem-me, mas tive que interromper.)

_Por Buda! Será que nesse santuário todo mundo só penso nisso? - disse Shaka incrédulo.

_Shaka o que você quer hein? - Milo óbvio – Fala logo porque se não percebeu está atrapalhando minha... "conversa" com Kamus.

_To vendo que tipo de conversa que vocês estão tendo. - disse Shaka com desdem – E meu papo não é com você ferrãozinho, o que tenho pra falar é com Kamus.

_Ei não me chame assim e o que você tem pra falar com geladinho aqui hein? - Milo se posta na frente de Kamus morrendo de ciúmes.

_Mon Diou Milo, não comece, oui!? - disse tirando Milo de sua frente – E Shaka, o que você quer falar comigo?

_Kamus, o que tenho pra te falar não irá te agradar em nada! É sobre seu pupilo e o meu.

_Acho que vou me sentar. - disse se sentando no chão mesmo – O que tem o Hyoga?

_O que ele tem? Deixa eu pensar! - disse pondo a mão no queixo fingindo pensar – Que tal hormônios em excesso?

_Acho que non quero saber do resto. - disse já imaginando o que ouviria a seguir.

_Aí cubinho de gelo, se você não quer saber eu quero! - disse Milo se animando com a história – Então Buda aguado, conta ai o que aconteceu.

_MILO! - indagou Kamus.

_Bom, ontem por volta das sete ou oito da noite eu e Mu estávamos descansando, porque tínhamos treinado...

_Treinado? Você e o carneirinho aquela hora da noite? Sei... to sabendo. - comentou Milo com um olhar divertido.

_Como eu estava dizendo... - recomeça Shaka fingindo que não escutou Milo – Nós estávamos descansando porque tínhamos treinado, então do nada nós escutamos... bem... er... uns... gemidos e fomos ver o que era, até que os gemidos me levaram em direção a maior estatua do Buda que eu tenho, e os dois estavam lá... atrás fazendo..., bom você me entendeu.

_Oui, entendi perfeitamente. - disse Kamus se levantando – Pode deixar Shaka eu irei falar com Hyoga.

_Obrigado Kamus e Milo pare de rir!

_HAHAHA foi mau Shaka, é que eu fiquei imaginando sua cara na hora. - Milo falou após controlar os risos... ou tentar - Acho que você quis mata-los.

_Pois você está certo Milo, só não os matei porque Mu me tirou de lá e quando eles acabaram, Mu mandou eles irem embora correndo antes que eu voasse nos pescoços deles.

_Vai ver que o Mu quis ficar sozinho com você, por isso os mandou ir embora. - disse escorpião malicioso.

_Não ferrãozinho, ele foi logo em seguida para casa dele. - comentou Shaka sem perceber a malicia do outro.

_Eita, eu falei pra não me chamar assim. Mas você queria que ele tivesse ficado, não é!? - abriu um meio sorriso.

_Queria sim... - falou pensativo e Milo abriu um sorriso maior ainda – Milo vê se não me enche! - irritou-se Shaka se virando e indo embora.

_Mi, você não tem jeito mesmo. - comentou Kamus balançando levemente a cabeça.

_A culpa não é minha que o Shaka não se declara logo para o outro. - olhou para Kamus com um olhar lascivo - Mas onde paramos mesmo? - e voltar a agarrar Kamus.

X#X#X#X

Shaka estava voltando para o santuário e viu que Mu já estava em seu templo e resolveu lembra-lo de suas roupas que estavam na casa de virgem. Não que quisesse se desfazer delas, é que não agüentava mais sentir aquele cheiro do perfume de lavanda de Mu e não poder toca-lo e sentir esse cheiro na pele dele. (**N/A:** Gente já que eu não sei o cheiro de um perfume masculino, então eu coloquei esse mesmo, foi mau.)

_Mu você está ai? _"Shaka que perguntinha mais besta, é lógico que ele tá ai. Não tá sentindo o cosmo dele?"_ pensou frustado.

_Oi Shaka, eu to aqui na sala. To consertando a armadura de pégasos, não sei como ele consegue destruir uma armadura em tão pouco tempo. - disse se virando na direção do virginiano.

Shaka ao entrar na sala quase cai para trás ao ver Mu ajoelhado em frente a armadura de pégasos e sem a camisa. Também ter que treinar uma criança espevitada, depois treinar pra manter aquele corpo de ébano em forma e depois ter que ir consertar as armaduras deixa o corpo todo suado, então ele teve que tirar a camisa para o tormento do indiano.

_O que foi que você queria Shaka? - já que o loiro não falava nada Mu deu a iniciativa _"Será que ele vai falar daquela quase beijo de ontem? Ou será que reparou que eu o amo?"_ pensou Mu

_Bom... eu queria... err... é que... você esqueceu suas roupas lá em casa, então... bom, só vim te avisar. - disse se afastando pra ir para seu templo.

_Espera, eu vou com você daí eu já aproveito e te entrego as suas roupas que me emprestou ontem. - Mu pegou sua camisa que tava jogada no sofá e foi pro quarto pegar as roupas que estavam guardadas. Voltou pra sala entregando-as para o Shaka. - Vamos? - Shaka fez um 'sim' com a cabeça e começaram a subir.

Mu sabia que era a desculpa mais esfarrapada que conseguiu inventar, mas ele queria passar mais tempo perto do loiro.

Passaram por todas templos no maior silencio constrangedor da vida deles. Eles não sabiam o que falar um para o outro sem se entregarem e falarem que estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Mu de vez em quando dava umas olhadelas pra Shaka, mas sem que o loiro percebesse. _"Como o Shaka é lindo! Não acredito que não tinha percebido isso antes, ele mais parece um anjo"_ pensou maravilhado com a beleza do amigo.

Shaka percebeu que Mu não tirava os olhos dele, por mais que tentasse disfarçar e isso estava dando esperanças a Shaka, mas antes que se declarasse ele iriá ter que fazer uns testes sem se entregar. Mas para uma loucura dessas só com a ajuda de um louco. E esse louco era nada mais, nada menos do que Afrodite!

Sim, porque não!? Ele adora fazer jus ao nome que tem e adora uma fofoca, o problema era fazer ele não contar para o santuário inteiro, mas ele daria um jeito. _"Só espero que o Mascara não comece com suas piadinhas"_ pensou Shaka.

Chegaram ao templo de virgem e Shaka foi direto para o quarto pegar a roupa de Mu para devolver. Mu ficou na sala esperando, nunca ficou tão nervoso quanto tava naquela hora. Shaka voltou pra sala dizendo:

_Está aqui suas roupas Mu. - estendeu-as para Mu. Quando ele foi pegar sem querer ele esbarrou suas mãos nas do Shaka e os dois sentiram algo parecido com um choque, ficaram vermelhos na mesma hora se afastando rapidamente.

_Ah... o-obrigado Shaka. - agradeceu. _"Zeus! O que foi isso?"_

_De na-nada _Mu. "Será que ele reparou algo?"_ _- _respondeu - E... você virá meditar hoje?

_Hoje eu não posso, tenho mais armaduras para consertar e vou descansar um pouco... o dia foi cansativo. - deu uma pequena pausa – Mas amanhã eu venho com certeza.

_Então esta bem. Tenha um bom descanso Mu. - sorriu. _"E sonhe comigo"_

_Então já vou indo. Até mais.

_Até mais. - e viu Mu indo embora.

Shaka não tinha a minima idéia do que devia fazer para descobrir se Mu gosta dele de verdade ou se era só impressão, mas ele tinha idéia de que tinha que conversar com o Afrodite e aproveitou que Mu não ia meditar hoje com ele e resolveu ir ao templo de peixes pra pedir ajuda. _"Buda por favor faça com que eu não o pegue em maus lenções com o Mascara da Morte, se não esse cara me mata"_ implorou para Buda em seus pensamentos.

E partiu sem perda de tempo em direção ao templo do peixinho.

_**Continua...**_

**Gente fiquei triste agora :( só DUAS reviews!?**

**Tá tudo bem que eu não escrevo lá essas coisas,mas até que não tá tão mal assim. Ou tá? Bom, como vou saber se ninguém deixa uma reviewzinha pra mim *faz beicinho***

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Cauh Myth Taisho: Eu sei, tinha um monte de cavaleiros para aparecer lá, mas já que Shun é o pupilo de Shaka ele tinha que aperecer lá com o amor da vida dele. hahahahaha... Só fiquei imaginando a cara do Shaka na hora, hahahahaha.... XD**

**Julia: Obrigada a vc tbm, q bm q gostou, e sim coitados de Shun e Hyoga, acho que eles vão ter trauma daqui pra frente hehehe... E eles agradeceram a Mu sim, não se preocupe ^^ e continue lendo viu ^^**

**E gente vou fazer uma propaganda aqui, pra quem gosta de casais heteros e muito hentai, é só ir no perfil de CAUH MYTH TAISHO ele tem umas fics muito boas até eu to lendo, vão lá que vcs vão adorar ^¬^**

**Shaka:** PARA TUDO!!! Vc não tá esquecendo de nada? *cara de bravo*

**Ana:** Shaka o que eu poderia ter esquecido? *pensando*

**Shaka:** Que tal o niver do meu carneirinho!?

**Ana:** Deuses, é verdade. No dia 27 o Muzin faz niver neh!? Shakinha, me ajude a fazer o proximo cap. o mais rapido possivel, quero por de presente de aniversário pra ele.

**Shaka:** Vc sempre precisa de mim só nessas horas ¬¬, mas vou fazer o possivel pra te ajudar.

**Ana:** Brigada Shaka vc é um anjo mesmo. E gente torção por mim XD espero conseguir .

**E pra não esquecer deixem REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Até o proximo capitulo =D**

* * *


	3. A carta de amor

Aviso desde já, esta é uma fic yaoi (pra quem não sabe o que é, tem homem pegando homem), se não gosta, pode clicar no "X" em vermelho lá em cima, ele não morde ninguém, é inofensivo. E os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente), eles pertencem a _Kurumada_ _Masami_, mas eu prometo que um dia eu irei seqüestra-los para mim hehehe... e mais um detalhe essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

X#X#X#X

Shaka passou por libra e escorpião em problemas – talvez porque os donos das casas não estavam lá – e foi segando perto de templo de sagitário e estou gemidos – o que dava para escutar bem longe de tão alto que tava – e conforme foi passando sem querer escultou umas palavras vindo do quarto tipo _"Shura quero sentir toda sua força"_ ou _"Sinta toda minha força"_ ou _"Assim eu num agüento"_ entre outros que preferiu nem escutar direito.

Quando chegou perto do templo de aquário quase ficou com dó de Hyoga com a bronca que tava levando... QUASE. Ele ouviu Kamus dizer com a voz mais fria que conseguia: _" Hyoga se não aprender a controlar seus hormônios irei aumentar o tempo de seu treinamento que irá ficar tão cansado que não pensará em outra coisa a não ser ir dormir"_ e logo em seguida Milo dizendo: _"Calma kâ, também não é pra tanto. Ele se excedeu um pouco e ele promete que não irá acontecer de novo não é pa... digo Oga!?"_, não conseguiu ouvir a resposta de cisne 1 por já ter passado reto e 2 porque acha que o garoto só balançou a cabeça afirmando. (**N/A:** Olha eu aqui de novo ^^, bom antes que pensei mal do Shaka ele NÃO tava espiando é que a discussão tava tão alta que deu pra ouviu longe, e também a função de fofoqueiro era do Dido e não dele ^^)

Chegou ao templo de peixes e ainda não sabia de onde tirou coragem para fazer isso, pois não era de seu feitio fazer esse tipo de loucura que tava pra fazer e nem sabia como fazer, por isso teve a idéia de ir atrás do peixinho. Parou no meio da sala e então o chamou:

_Dite, você está ai? Eu preciso falar com você! - viu Afrodite sair do quarto todo descabelado – Há, desculpa, não sabia que tava ocupado. - ia indo embora quando o outro o chamou.

_Alto lá senhor cavaleiro de virgem. Agora que eu estou aqui vai me dizer o que queria e provavelmente deve ser um babado dos bons. - sorriu e sentou-se no sofá batendo a mão do seu lado para que Shaka se sentasse também. - Vai, conta para o titio Dite o que te aflige.

_Humf... está bem 'titio fofoqueiro'. - riu.

_EI! Eu não sou fofoqueiro, eu... eu... só coleto informações. - fez uma cara emburrada e Shaka riu mais.

_Está bem. - parou de rir e ficou sério – Mas eu vim aqui pra falar uma coisa muito importante e pedir um conselho.

_Então fala logo que eu to ficando nervoso.

_Bom, é que... que... eu to apaixonado pelo Mu e...

_Filhinho, conta uma novidade! - cruzou os braços.

_Dite, deixa eu fala! Então... e eu acho que ele sente algo por mim, mas não tenho certeza e queria descobrir. - ficou vermelho.

_EU SABIA! VOCÊ O AMA!!!! - gritou.

_Afrodite fala mais baixo, por favor. - ficou mais vermelho ainda, se é que era possível – O Mascara pode escutar!

_Tarde de mais projeto de Buda, io já escutei! - MdM aparece na sala com uma cara de que ia matar uns dez a qualquer momento – Então resolveu assumir de uma vez que está gamado no carneiro!?

_Qual é italiano, já vai pegar no meu pé? - falou calmo, mas visivelmente irritado – Então Dido vai me ajudar ou não?

_Claro que vou e já tenho varias idéias.

_Não sei o porque, mas acho que vou me arrepender. - reclamou Shaka já vendo que vai ter confusão.

_Ai não reclama tá! Você veio atrás de mio amore porque queria ajuda, então fica quieto escute o que ele tem pra dizer. - Mascara por óbvio.

_Tá legal, fala ai Dido. Qual é o seu plano.

X#X#X#X

Mu foi ao templo de Aldebaran para que ele confirmasse suas suspeitas. Ele queria saber se estava mesmo apaixonado por Shaka ou se era só atração física, mas ele não entendia o porque de querer descobrir se é ou não amor, já que não teria coragem de se declarar mais foi assim mesmo.

_DEBA!!! CADE VOCÊ?? EU PRECISO MUITO FALAR CONTIGO!!!! - gritou desesperado.

_Calma cara, vai tirar o pai da força é!? - Aldebaran apareceu com o sorriso calmo de sempre.

_É que eu preciso mesmo fazer com você!

_Então fala. Sobre o que quer falar?

_Bom, é que... é que... err... - estava muito nervoso e não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

_Fala Mu, não preciso ter medo, pode me contar o que for. - até parecia que o tourão sabia qual era o assunto.

_Bom... - espirou fundo – É que eu acho que... estouapaixonadopeloShaka – o final ele falou tão rápido que Aldebaran entendeu foi é nada.

_Calma Mu, eu não entendi nada. O que é que você acha?

_Você vai mesmo me fazer falar de novo. - viu o outro assentir com a cabeça – Ai está bem, vou tentar. - Aldebaran sorriu – É que eu acho que... estou... apa... apaixonado pelo... Shaka. - terminou de falar e ficou vermelho na mesma hora. (**N/A:** Gente como esse povinho só fica vermelho Oo)

_Cara, eu achava que você não ia descobrir isso nunca. - Mu arregalou os olhos – Que foi? Não me olha assim não, porque o Santuário inteiro desconfia dessa amizade!

_É impressão minha ou eu sou sempre o último a saber das coisas por aqui? - cruzou os braços emburrado.

_Mu você tá pior que corno, sempre o último a saber. - gargalhou alto.

_Deba, não começa. Eu vim aqui para saber se minhas suspeitas são verdade e você só tira uma com a minha cara. - fez beicinho.

_Tudo bem, então me diz o que você sente quando está perto dele. - disse ainda sorrindo.

Mu começou a lhe explicar, falava como fica sempre feliz ao lado de Shaka, como fica triste quando está longe dele, que quando estão muito próximos ele sente um arrepio na espinha e ontem ele quase beijou Shaka e seu coração disparou com a proximidade dos corpos. Mu também contou que não pode deixa de reparar na túnica de Shaka, que ia só até a metade das coxas e que gostou muito da visão. (**N/A:** Também, quem não gostaria? ;P)

_Mu, você está mais do que apaixonado, você está amando meu amigo. - Aldebaran alargou o sorriso. Mu sorriu tímido.

X#X#X#X

_Dite tem certeza que eu devo fazer isso? - perguntou Shaka meio em duvida.

_Claro loirinho! Olha do jeito que você é tímido esse é o melhor jeito de descobrir se o Muzin te ama ou não e sem ele desconfiar de nada. - afirmou todo contente Afrodite.

_Mas Fiore do jeito que aquele ariano é avoado duvido que descubra assim tão fácil. - quem mais poderia ser além do "bem" humorado do MdM!?

_Olha aqui seu carcamano, não fale assim dele. - Shaka defende Mu.

_Carcamano é a mãe, ouviu sua barbie falsificada. - se levantou do sofá pronto pra brigar.

_Ai meu Zeus, briga no meu templo não. - Afrodite viu que eles não paravam de se encarar com ódio então teve que tentar outra coisa – VOCÊS DOIS PODEM PARAR AGORA!!!!!!! - viu que surtiu um efeito então continuou – MASCARA SENTE-SE AI E FIQUE QUIETO E SHAKA, QUERO QUE TAMBÉM E FIQUE BEM CALADO. - viu os dois que o obedeceram e resolveu se acalmar também – Ótimo! Assim está melhor, então Shaka vai fazer o que eu te disse??

_Está bem, está bem, eu vou tentar...

_Vai TENTAR não, vai FAZER!

_Tá bom, eu vou fazer. - sorriu.

_ÓTIMO!!! Agora já pra casa e comece hoje mesmo.

_HOJE? Mas...

_Nada de mas... anda logo. - deu um beijinho no rosto de Shaka e praticamente enxotou-o de seu templo. Viu Shaka sair e se virou para o Mascara fingindo enxugar uma lágrima teatralmente – Mask, nosso bebê está crescendo.

_Nosso bebê nada, virá essa boca pra lá e vamos voltar para o quarto.

_Você só pensa nisso Mask? - fingiu estar aborrecido.

_Em que mais você queria que eu pensasse? - levantou um sobrancelha.

_Em nada, esquece... vamos para o quarto. - e os dois riram voltando para o quarto.

X#X#X#X

Era domingo a tarde e Mu aparece correndo no templo de virgem chamando todo desesperado pelo dono na casa zodiacal.

_Shaka! Shaka! Veja só o que eu recebi. - se ajoelhou em frente ao amigo que estava encostado em uma das árvores gêmeas lhe estendendo um papel.

_Nossa Mu que afobação é essa? - ele viu o papel na mão dele – Que papel é esse? Posso ver? - disse pegando o papel.

_Claro que pode ver, se eu vim aqui é por isso mesmo e a 'afobação' toda é porque é uma carta de amor. Leia pra você ver.

Shaka abriu o papel e começou a ler:

"_Meu querido Mu,_

_Estive pensando e percebi sem querer: eu te amo sem fim, sem razão ou motivo, e mesmo que eu não o quisesse fazer, não seria possível, pois o próprio Zeus, que orienta a vida dos humanos, tem absoluta certeza de que fomos feitos um para o outro e formou uma espécie de conspiração com o universo para eu não deixar de te amar um momento sequer._

_Por isso eu só vejo teus olhos verdes por toda minha vida, em todos os instantes de pura ilusão. Só vejo teu rosto desenhado pelas estrelas no céu ou na areia da praia. Você está em todas as palavras que digo, em todos os sonhos sonhados, em todos os meus pensamentos..._

_Eu sei que é estranho receber uma declaração de outro homem, mas é impossível não querer estar sempre ao teu lado, mergulhar na sinceridade do teu olhar. É impossível não te amar._

_Do seu admirador"_

Shaka terminou de ler e olhou para Mu, viu seus olhos brilhando como se fosse uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo, então sorriu para Mu e perguntou:

_Pela sua cara você deve ter gostado muito.

_Se gostei? Eu amei Shaka, nunca recebi uma carta de amor antes, só fiquei triste porque ele não pôs o nome dele ai. - sentou em posição de lótus colocando os cotovelos nas pernas e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Tipico de uma criancinha que levou uma baita bronca.

_Ora Mu se ele não colocou é porque ele não sabe se você gosta de homens ou de mulheres. - deu um sorriso tímido.

_Isso é verdade, como eu sou burro. - bateu na própria testa.

_Ora Mu você não é burro, só ficou tão animadinho que acabou esquecendo deste detalhe. - se inclinou um pouco pra frente ficando próximo de Mu como se fosse contar um segredo – Então me diz, você gosta de homens?

_Bom, eu... eu... acho que... gosto. - sussurrou a última palavra ficando corado.

_Como assim acha?

_É que eu sempre namorei mulheres e é a primeira vez que me vi atraído por homens. - disse meio inseguro.

_E quando você descobriu que tinha atração por homens? - Shaka tinha que pergunta.

_Eu... eu... eu acho que... foi... bom, acho que foi... eu não tenho certeza. - como ele iria contar para Shaka que descobriu isso quando o viu com aquela túnica que deixava os deuses com inveja?_ "Não, eu não posso contar"_

_Bom, esquece. Pelo menos você tem certeza que gosta de homens? - vendo o constrangimento do amigo mudou de assunto.

_Te-tenho! - afirmou por fim e Shaka alargou o sorriso.

_Pelo menos você já sabe o que sente. Mas você veio aqui só para isso? - ele não deixava de sorrir.

_É, eu queria que você visse essa carta, mas eu tenho que voltar para o meu templo antes que Kiki destrua alguma coisa lá mais eu volto pra meditar, está bem!? - sorriu já de pé.

_Tudo bem, eu irei te esperar e me avise se receber outra carta.

_Pode deixar. - e saiu.

Shaka ficou o vendo ir embora com um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhos brilhando de emoção. _"Então ele gosta de homens! E o melhor, ele adorou minha carta. Afrodite tinha razão, Mu iria gostar mesmo e nem desconfia quem mandou" _pensou totalmente feliz.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Olá gente, hoje estou aqui para comemorar o aniversário de um dos douradinhos que além de muito inteligente, é bonito, charmoso, elegante, lindo, sexy, gostoso...**

**Shaka:** Menos por favor! ¬¬

**Oh! Desculpa Sha, acho que me empolguei ^^', mas continuando, hoje é o aniversário de Mu de áries e esse cap. é pra vc Muzin. Tá meio fraco mais é que eu tava com falta de idéia, foi mau. *envergonhada***

**Mu:** Ah que isso, até que tá bom, pelo menos você conseguiu por justo no meu niver ^¬^ e Shaka meu anjo, eu adorei sua cartinha.

**Shaka:** Muzin meu amor, a carta só foi o começo do seu presente ^¬° *cara de pervertido*, ainda tem muito mais.

**Mu:** Mal posso esperar *tbm com cara de pervertido*

**Shaka de esse 'presentinho' pra ele em outro lugar, eu não to afim de presenciar NADA!!!!! *Mu e Shaka indo para o templo de virgem* UFA! Se foram, agora posso continua.**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Viiixxxen: Que bom que vc gostou, obrigada por ler e vc não é a unica que gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo, acho que é o mundo inteiro. E de nada, mas vc teria que agradecer o Shaka, pois se ele não tivesse falado nada o niver do Muzin ia passar batido e nós não queremos isso neh!?**

**Mabel: Q bom que vc gostou da fic do Miro e do Kamus, eu tive medo que tivesse ruim (confeso), e como vc pediu, o Mu foi falar com o Deba, não tá la essas coisas mais eu tentei, espero que tenha gostando. **

**Julia: É eu sei, ultimamente os cap. tão sendo muito calminho, mas to fazendo o possivel pra deixar mais "agitado" hehehe... E eu to com vc, nem eu queria tá na ele do Shaka na hora que contou pro Kamus do Oga e nem na pele do Oga na hora da bronca x.x, sorta que o Miro tava lá pra salvar o dia, ou melhor o Hyoga,hahahaha.....**

**E os que não mandaram reviews, eu agradeço msm assim por ter lindo, mas se quiserem deixar uma reviews eu também vou adorei viu!? ^^**

**E para não perder o vicio: DEIXEM REVIEWS E DEIXEM UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ!!!!!!! heeeee........ \o/**


	4. A ajuda de um grande amigo

Aviso desde já, esta é uma fic yaoi (pra quem não sabe o que é, tem homem pegando homem), se não gosta, pode clicar no "X" em vermelho lá em cima, ele não morde ninguém, é inofensivo. E os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente), eles pertencem a _Kurumada_ _Masami_, mas eu prometo que um dia eu irei seqüestra-los para mim hehehe... e mais um detalhe essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

X#X#X#X

O tempo foi passando e Mu sempre recebia as cartas, e depois de lê-los ele levava pra o amigo ver. Shaka sempre falava que era muito bonita, perguntava pra Mu se ele tinha alguma idéia de quem seja e a resposta sempre era "não tenho a minima idéia". Até que chegou um dia que Shaka fez uma pergunta que deixou o ariano sem palavras.

_Mu! Esse "admirador secreto", como você imagina que ele é? - perguntou inocentemente.

_... - Mu não soube o que responder, como ele diria que imagina alguém como Shaka? - Bom, eu acho... - resolveu tentar – Acho que ele seja... calmo... bonito... elegante...

_E os cabelos, olhos? - o interrompeu.

_Os cabelos eu... imagino que... sejam... compridos e louros, com olhos claros que nem o meu, só que de cores diferentes... quer dizer, diferentes dos meus. Bom, você entendeu. - ficou meio encabulado.

_Entendi sim, e pelo visto você gosta de loiros com cabelos compridos. - sorriu triunfante por ter conseguido fazer Mu se entregar.

_É... é... bom... er... é que... - Droga agora deu de gaguejar. _"Isso Mu de Áries, se entrega de vez. Faz ele saber que você é louco por ele"._ Pensou sem saber o que fazer.

_Calma cara não precisa ficar assim. - disse - _"Também porque eu já vi que sim"_ alargou o sorriso.

Mu ficou sem reação, mas retribuiu com um sorriso tímido. Passaram horas conversando sobre banalidades e as vezes voltavam no assunto da carta, o que fazia Shaka ficar muito feliz, por ver que o amigo estava adorando suas palavras de amor.

Mu chegou a perguntar para o Shaka o porque do seu admirador não pedir pra entregarem as cartinhas diretamente para ele, só pedia que a criança – que era o 'pombo correio' – entregar pra Kiki e depois entregar para ele, e Shaka logo respondia que se o seu admirador fizesse isso, provavelmente ele iria pressionar o garoto a falar quem era e admirador não queria isso no momento.

É claro que Mu não gostou muito da resposta, mas te que concordar que ele iria mesmo pressionar a criança para saber quem era. Conversaram mais um pouco até dar a hora de eles irem meditar, ficaram meditando por duas ou três horas mais ou menos, depois Mu se despediu e foi embora pensando em Shaka, torcendo pra que ele fosse seu admirador secreto, mas sabia que era meio impossível.

X#X#X#X

Na quinta-feira por volta das 3:10 da tarde, Shaka subiu correndo para o templo de peixes a procura de Afrodite, mas quase cai pra trás ao que viu na sala. MdM estava sentado no sofá sem camisa beijando Afrodite que estava em seu colo também sem camisa e com o zíper da calça jeans aberta, tentando tirar-la sem muito sucesso.

_Por Buda, será que nenhum dos templos não tem um quarto não? - perguntou o indiano indignado. _"Isso só pode ser perseguição"_ pensou.

_Ter tem projeto de Buda. - disse MdM – Mas nós gostamos de experimentar os outros cômodos.

_Mas a essa hora _Al Capone_ Junior? - Shaka não se agüentou e teve que falar.

_Al Capone Junior é sua mama! - ao contrario de Shaka, Mascara não é chegado aos apelidos "carinhos" que lhe dão – E o que você quer aqui?

_Primeiro minha mãe nunca foi uma mafiosa, se a sua mãe foi o problema é seu, então não meta minha mãe na história. - falou calmo – E segundo meu papo não é contigo, é com o Dido.

_Então se é comigo pode falar! - levantou rapidamente do colo do carcam..., digo Mascara da Morte fechando o zíper da calça e recolocando a blusa, antes que sua casa vira um ringue de boxe.

_É sobre seu plano. - disse simplesmente.

_E? No que deu? Me conta logo, não me deixa aqui sofrendo loirinho. - praticamente implorou.

_Deu tudo certo, ele está adorando Dite e ontem Mu acabou por se condenar. Ele disse que gosta de loiros com cabelos compridos. - sorriu feliz.

_Eu sabia!!! Aquele ali não me enganava. - disse Afrodite triunfante. - E o loiro que ele gosta é você Shakinha meu anjo. - sorriu.

_Você deve ter razão Dite, ele até gaguejou – disse corado.

_Ai que fofo, viu só Mask meu querido!? Nosso bebê está apaixonado. - fingiu enxugar uma lagrima.

_Que nosso bebê o que peixinho. - reclamou MdM – Io nunca ia ter um filho desses.

_E seu nunca iria ter um pai desses. - rebateu – Aliás, você seria a mãe ou o pai? Agora fiquei na duvida. - sorriu debochado. (**N/A:** Nossa o Shaka pegou pesado agora, hehehe)

_Oras, eu vou tirar sua duvida agora sua barbie!!!

_PAREM AGORA!!!! - gritou Afrodite com toda forma – EU NÃO QUERO BRIGA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA! Mascara fique aí quieto e você Shaka não de mais corda pra ele e me conte tudo. - falou sério.

Shaka então passou a contar tudo desde a primeira carta que ele mandou para Mu até a última, e o mais impressionante ele se lembrava direitinho de cada palavra que colocou em todas as cartas. Afrodite é logico, não parava de ficar falando coisas do tipo "Ai que coisa mais linda" ou "Isso é muito romântico" ou então "Mask porque você não é assim", mas claro Mascara da Morte não gostou nada, nada dessa 'intimação' do namorado, mas não disse nada pra não provocar a irá do seu peixinho.

Afrodite acabou se lembrando que o aniversário do ariano tá chegando e resolveu bolar um plano "meio" maluco.

X#X#X#X

No templo de gêmeos, Miro, Saga e Kanon estavam jogando poker e conversando banalidades, até que o escorpiano lembrou de algo muito importante. (**N/A:** Finalmente personagem diferentes, neh gente!? ^¬^")

_Aí Kanon, o aniversário de Mu tá chegando, o que vamos dar de presente pra ele? -Perguntou um Miro todo eufórico.

_Sei lá cara, eu não conheço o gosto dele! - respondeu Kanon entediado.

_Gente acho que não é a gente que tem que dar algo para o Mu. - comentou Saga.

_Porque disse isso Saga? - perguntou seu gêmeo – Essa não entendi!

_Kanon, meu amado irmão e amante, vai dizer que você não percebeu o maior clima entre Mu e Shaka!?

_Mano, agora que você tocou no assunto, bem que eu percebi que quando se olham eles ficam tão vermelhos que os tomates ficam até com inveja. - disse e riu.

_Pois é Kan, acho que eles estão afim um do outro. - disse Saga.

_Você acha? Pois eu tenho certeza! - Afirmou Milo. - Então nós podemos tentar juntar os dois, como presente de aniversário pro carneirinho. - sorriu malicioso.

_Mon anje, nem pense em fazer nada! - Kamus chegou de repente assustando a todos.

_Ai francesinho, não me assuste assim. - pôs a mão no coração teatralmente – Quer ficar sem seu escorpiãozinho de estimação? - deu um sorriso infantil e Kamus revirou os olhos com aquele comentário.

_Cubo de gelo, o que faz aqui? - Disse Kanon – Porque não quer que nós façamos nada pra juntar os dois? Não quer ver a felicidade deles?

_Eu só estou aqui porque cansei de ver esse irresponsável ficar jogando esses jogos de azar. E sim eu quero ver a felicidade deles e é por isso mesmo que não quero que se metam.

_Nossa Kamus, acha que nós não somos bons o bastante pra ajuda-los? Perguntou Saga com uma falsa tristeza.

_Acho... - deu uma pausa - e também o Dite já está fazendo algo, não sei o que,mas já está ajudando-os. - os outros três se entreolharam e gargalharam, depois de um tempo Milo tentou dizer algo entre gargalhadas.

_HAHAHA... só o Dite mesmo, HAHAHA... ele e seus planos malucos, será que dessa vez dará certo? HAHAHA...

_Tomará que sim cara. - disse Kanon – Vamos torcer pra que tudo de certo. - disse por fim.

Passado um tempinho Kamus conseguiu convencer Miro de ir embora, também depois de intima-lo tão "amorosamente" falando que se ele não parasse de jogar em 5 minutos, Milo dormiria sozinho na casa de escorpião enquanto ele dormiria na casa de aquário. Claro que com palavras tão "carinhosas" como essas o escorpião não resistiu e foi embora enquanto os gêmeos rindo alto.

X#X#X#X

No templo de touro, um ariano entra correndo no maior desespero para falar com o dono da casa, só que ele esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe: de avisar de sua presença lá e checar pra ver se não tinha um cosmo a mais no local. Foi em direção ao quarto de Aldebaran e quando chegou perto da porta escutou uns barulhos inteligíveis. Encostou o ouvido na porta para escutar melhor e percebeu que os barulhos se tornaram em gemidos. Mu pensou se devia entrar ou não, até que decidiu pela primeira opção _"E se for gemidos de dor? Vai que o Deba tá passando mal"_ pensou já abrindo a porta.

A cena que viu quase o faz cair pra trás. Shina estava em cima de Aldebaran e os dois estavam nus, só tinha um lençol meio enrolado na cintura dela, cobrindo-a da cintura par baixo e as pernas de Deba e estavam com os corpos suados. Com o susto que levaram a amazona ficou tão tensa que pressionou o pênis do namorado o que automaticamente o fez gozar.

Shina saiu de cima de Aldebaran o mais rápido que pode e se cobriu, xingando Mu com todos os palavrões que conhecia em italiano, e xingou mais ainda com a pergunta do ariano.

_Err... interrompi algo?

_Nãããoo que isso Mu! - disse o taurino irônico – Não interrompeu nada, eu só estava transando com minha namorada.

_Aí desculpa cara! Eu te espero na sala. - disse e saiu.

Aldebaran aparece na sala com um robe preto e vê Mu sentado na poltrona vendo suas revistas importadas do brasil, que como bom brasileiro não consegue ficar sem as coisas tipicas de seu país.

_Então Mu, a que devo sua ilustre visita? - é claro que ele sabia o motivo, mas não ia perder a oportunidade de perturbar o carneirinho.

_Foi mau por ter te atrapalhado lá tourão. - disse sem jeito – Não foi minha intensão.

_Tudo bem cara! Desencana, e então o que você quer comigo?

_É faz um tempo que estou recebendo cartas de amor de um admirador secreto e estou cada dia mais curioso pra saber quem é e não sei como fazer isso! - afirmou meio entristecido – Você pode me dizer como faço isso? (**N/A:** Tá gente eu concordo, o meu Mu tá muito tapadinho mesmo XD)

_Claro meu amigo, mas primeiro me conte tudo e com detalhes. - sorriu sentando do lado de ariano e o Mu fez o que foi pedido, contou tudo e quando terminou ficou esperando pela resposta – Bom vejamos... porque você não escreve uma carta pedindo para se conhecerem e fale para o Kiki procurar esse garoto que entrega as cartas pra ele e pedir para esse garoto entregar a sua para seu admirador.

_BOA DEBA!!!!!! Porque eu não pensei nisso antes? - fez uma cara desanimada.

_Não se estressa, mas mudando de assunto, o que você vai fazer em relação ao Shaka?

_C-como assim? - corou.

_Oras, eu pensei que você estivesse apaixonado por ele.

_E estou, mas por que perguntou isso? - disse ainda meio confuso.

_Mu você está apaixonado por um e quer namorar outro? - disse em tom sério.

_EI! CALMA! Eu disse que quero CONHECE-LO não falei nada de NAMORA-LO. Só quero saber como ele é e quem sabe nos tornamos amigos. (**N/A:** Ahh Muzin se você soubesse... hahaha...)

_Aaaahhhh boooom, vê se explica.

E Mu voltou para seu templo todo contente já imaginando que a qualquer dia ele irá conhecer seu admirador e não pode deixar de imaginar que seu admirador poderia ser muito bem o Shaka _"Pare de pensar abobrinha, porque ele iria se interessar justamente por você?"_ ficou triste com seu próprio pensamento.

X#X#X#X

_Então Shaka, não se esqueça, de um tempo com as cartinhas e apreste bem atenção na reação dele, e então dependendo da reação do carneirinho indomável faça o que combinamos. - explicou Afrodite.

_Mas Dite e se ele nem ligar que não recebeu mais cartas? E se ele não gostar quando eu fizer o combinado? E se ele rir da minha cara? - Shaka estava tremendo de medo de cumprir esse plano maluco.

_Shaka, deixe de ser estérico, esse papel já é meu! - disse tentando acalmar a bicha estér... digo, o Shaka – Agora vai e faça o que mandei! E eu vou voltar para o colo do Mask.

_Esta bem Dite, eu já vou. - quando estava já pra sair, ele se virou com um sorriso cínico no rosto – E se divirta-se. - saiu rindo alto.

X#X#X#X

Shaka estava passeando pelas ruas de Atenas bem próximo do Santuário distraidamente que nem percebeu um garoto de uns 10 anos se aproximando, só percebeu quando este o tocou no braço.

_Anh? Há olá Edward, me desculpe, mas hoje eu não tenho nenhuma carta pra entregar.

_Não, não é isso. É que aquela garoto pra quem o senhor pede pra mim entregar cartas pediu que eu lhe entregasse essa carta aqui! - disse num folego só.

_A tá... obrigado! - pegou a carta e o garoto foi embora. Shaka não sabia o que pensar _"O Mu me mandando uma carta?"_ sorriu e voltou para o seu templo para ler tranqüilamente. Mas é lógico, tratou de esconder pra que ninguém visse, muito menos uma certa pessoa.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Ieee, finalmente o 4º capitulo!!!!! Gente desculpe pela demora, não me matem. O niver de Mu já passou, mas na fic ainda tá chegando. O que será que o peixinho planejou dessa vez? O que será quem está escrito nessa carta? Até eu quero saber *-***

**Vou indo pros agradecimentos:**

**Dama mary potter**: Que legal, somos duas aquarianas, podemos comemorar juntas da proxima vez ^^ Esse casal é lindu mesmo e que bomque gostou da minha 1ª fic, fico feliz.

**Mabel: **Nessa fic é Mascara mesmo, mas numa outra que eu to escrevendo vai ser Carlo (nome esprestado pela Pipe). E como vc pediu, o Mu pegando Deba e Shina no maior amasso gostoso, espero que tenha gostado da cara de pau do Muzin hehehe...

**Julia:** Bom, depois da sua idéia o Mu ficou MESMO curioso pra saber quem é essa pessoa, então eu dei uma pequena ajudinha pra ele, bom eu não o Deba ^^ e fico feliz por você está adorando.

**Cauh Myth Taisho: **Que bom que gostou, e nesse cap. tem mais festival de patadas hehe... e vê se não some mulher XP.

**Rafa-chan: **To vendo que vc é louca por esse casal e pode abaixar a plaquinha pq acabei de colocar a continuação ^¬^

**Gente eu tava pensando em fazer uma fic com casais heteros e fiquei na duvida de qual casal usar e queria a opinião de vcs. Terão casais de varios animes aí. Gente já aviso que é para o dia das mães, então, os casais são:**

Aioria & Marin

Shiryu & Shunrei

Koemma & Botan

Yukina & Kasuma

Yusuke & Keiko

Deba & Shina

Ikki & Esmeralda

Naruto & Hinata

Sasuke & Sakura

Neji & Tenten

Kurenai & Kakashi

**Escolham o casal preferido de vcs gente ^^ e como sempre, deixem reviews e deixem uma escritora feliz!!!!!!!**


	5. O que eu faço?

Aviso desde já, esta é uma fic yaoi (pra quem não sabe o que é, tem homem pegando homem), se não gosta, pode clicar no "X" em vermelho lá em cima, ele não morde ninguém, é inofensivo. E os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente), eles pertencem a _Kurumada_ _Masami_, mas eu prometo que um dia eu irei seqüestra-los para mim hehehe... e mais um detalhe essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

X#X#X#X

_Meu cubinho de gelo favorito, me fala vai! - implorava Milo.

_Falar o que? - disse Kamus sem tirar os olhos de sua leitura.

_Kamus não se faça de bobo porque eu sei que você não é! - sentou ao lado dele e cruzou os braços com uma expressão séria – Pode ir abrindo o bico! Eu sei que o Dido te contou o que está aprontando pra juntar aqueles dois.

_Está bem mon cher, o Dite me falou sobre o plano – fechou o livro e olhou para Miro – Mas eu não te dizer.

_Por que? - perguntou descruzando os braços.

_Porque eu tenho conheço muito bem Miro de escorpião. Eu sei que se eu te contar você vai sair por aí e contar para o santuário inteiro. - sorriu sarcástico.

_EU??

_Oui mon ange, VOCÊ!!! Milo você é que nem o Afrodite, se conta uma novidade daqui 5 minutos o Santuário inteiro estará sabendo e acho impressionante o Dido ainda não ter contado pra mais ninguém.

Miro já não se agüentava de curiosidade e tinha que fazer alguma coisa, então se levantou de seu lugar e se sentou no colo de Kamus com uma perna de cada lado, passando as mãos suavemente no peito deste e alternando entre beijos, mordidas e lambidas em seu pescoço. Ele tinha que descobrir que plano era esse, não que fosse assim tão importante pra ele, mas Milo tinha que saber e quem saber poder dar uma mãozinha, afinal eles junto com o Dite ajudaram a ficar com Kamus, (por mais que tenha dado errado lá na festa, mas isso não vem ao caso), então ele teve que usar seu melhor 'golpe' para derreter aquele gelo.

Kamus sabia muito bem o que escorpião estava fazendo, era sempre assim, o seduzia, levava-o para cama e depois de tudo o enchia de perguntas, mas já que ele não era bobo nem nada resolveu entrar no joguinho dele. Pois é como dizem, onde joga um joga dois, então aquário passou suas mãos em volta da cintura de seu amado e fechou os olhos inclinando a cabeça pra trás para um melhor contato soltando um gemido baixinho.

_Kamuy... por favor... me fala. - pedia entre os beijos com uma voz manhosa e já adentrando suas mãos pela camiseta de Kamus.

_Non adianta fazer essa manha Miro... ahhh... porque eu não vou ceder facilmente... ahhhhhh... - disse Kamus com uma voz rouca de desejo e entre gemidos.

_Isso é o que vamos ver... Kamus de aquário – falou Miro em seu ouvido o fazendo se arrepiar.

Após falar isso, Miro tirou a camiseta de Kamus jogando-a em um canto qualquer da biblioteca e foi descendo, deixando uma trilha de saliva pelo caminho até o mamilo direito dele. Chupou, mordiscou, circulou com sua língua, deixando Kamus cada vez mais louco de tesão e gemendo cada vez mais alto.

A excitação de Kamus aumentou mais ainda quando Milo tirou a própria camisa, lhe olhou com desejo e abriu aquele sorrisinho safado que o enlouquecia. Um ato simples e ele sabia disso, mas mesmo assim aquele escorpião sabia como usar o seu veneno e Kamus adorava isso, até que a sua consciência resolveu falar mais alto e lembra-lo que alguém podia aparecer ali, pois estavam na biblioteca que o aquariano tinha construído em seu templo.

_Miro, vamos para o quarto, pode entrar alguém aqui. - sabe-se lá de onde ele tirou forças pra falar.

_Porque? Aqui está tão bom! - disse com um voz inocente. (**N/A:** Só a voz, porque o resto não tem nada de inocente ;P)

_Mon petit e se alguma serva entrar aqui? - Kamus sempre tentando ser racional.

_Não se preocupe. - beijou o peito de Kamus – Eu já tranquei a porta. - desceu de seu colo ficando entre as pernas de aquário e começou a beijar seu abdômen.

_Pare lá! Você já tinha planejado tudo isso? - olhou-o sério.

_Mas é claro, eu te conheço bem pingüim e agora chega de papo! - falando isso Miro penetra sua língua dentro do umbigo de Kamus, fazendo-o gemer alto.

Enquanto ele lambia lentamente e dava leves mordidinhas no umbigo do pingüim, digo, Kamus, Miro desabotoava o botão e abria o zíper da calça jeans deste. Parou de lambe-lo só para retirar a calça dele e deixa-lo só com uma boxer preta. Milo ficou deslumbrado com o tamanho da ereção de Kamus que a boxer não conseguia esconder direito, o que fez a sua própria ereção latejar lhe informando que também está ardendo de desejo. (**N/A:** Tá, nessa eu tenho que interromper. Agora a ereção de Miro informa as coisas? Oo)

Kamus não raciocinava mais, só queria saber o por que de Miro ter parado. Abriu os olhos e olhou em direção ao seu amante e viu os olhos de desejo de Milo direcionado ao seu membro viril, enrubesceu de vergonha. Ele sabia que era seu amante, mas ainda não se acostumou com os olhares maliciosos que Miro lhe direcionava, ainda mais quando direciona para seu membro.

Miro percebeu o namorado envergonhado e sorriu, adorava vê-lo assim, todo entregue ao seu bel-prazer. Ainda sorrindo, foi se inclinou e começou a dar suaves beijinhos nas coxas de Kamus que suspirou profundamente. Se levantou e sentou no colo de Kamus, encostando suas costas ao peito dele e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Pegou as mãos de aquário e começou a passear com elas em seu peito nu, deu um gemido baixo ao sentir os dentes de Kamus arranhando seu ombro. Ele não podia negar, Kamus também sabia provocar.

A tortura era grande, tanto pra um quanto para outro e Kamus já não agüentando mais começou ele mesmo a passear com suas mãos no peito do amante deixando umas marquinhas de unhas o que fez Milo gemer de dor e de prazer ao mesmo tempo. Foi em direção ao cós da bermuda deste retirando-a junto com a boxer branca, deixando-o totalmente nu.

Escorpião levantou a cabeça e a virou para dar um beijo digno de cinema em Kamus. Gemeu entre o beijo ao sentir a mão direita de Kamus ávida em seu sexo, sem apartar o beijo ele levantou um pouco, só para tentar tirar a cueca do outro, mas foi em vão, já que na posição em que estavam seria complicado.

Aquário apartou o beijo e fez Milo se sentar no sofá. Levantou um pouco o traseiro só para fazer o que o outro não tinha conseguido. Ambos totalmente nus. Fez Miro se deitar no sofá e deitou em cima dele logo em seguida e começou a sugar lhe um dos mamilos deixando-o ereto e fez a mesma coisa com o outro, após isso foi descendo até o seu umbigo deixando uma trilha de saliva pelo abdômen de Milo, enquanto este só sabia era gemer de tanto prazer.

_Aaahhhh... Kamus, por favor, acho... acho que não... aaahhhh... que não vou agüentar. - falou entre gemidos.

Kamus entendendo o pedido de seu amado, foi em direção a ereção dele. Lambeu a ponta sugando as primeiras gotas do liquido para logo em seguida engolir todo o sexo de Miro, fazendo dar um grito rouco de prazer e surpresa. Conforme os gritos e gemidos aumentavam, Kamus aumentava a velocidade da felação, até que sentiu o membro de Milo tremer de um gozo forte e engoliu tudo sem deixar uma gota sequer escapar de sua boca.

Milo estava muito ofegante, pois o gozo foi mais forte que das últimas vezes, ele se sentiu nas nuvens. Sua vista estava nublada, mas conseguiu ver Kamus de debruçando sobre si e capturar seus lábios num beijo calmo e cheio de amor. Os lábios se separaram e Kamus colocou 3 dedos dentro de sua boca para que os sugasse e assim o fez.

Ele já sabia o que veria a seguir e não via a hora disso acontecer. Kamus tirou os dedos de dentro da boca de Miro e os levou em direção a sua entrada. Penetrou um dedo e Miro fechou os olhos, depois de alguns minutos penetrou o segundo e o escorpiano mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo uma pontada de dor, mas agüentaria até o final, não demorou muito e Kamus enfiou o terceiro dedo massageando seu interior fazendo Miro relaxar um pouco. Quando sentiu que ele estava bem preparado, Kamus retirou os dedos e o penetrou com seu membro, com cuidado para não o machucar.

Os primeiros movimentos foram lentos até Miro se acostumar melhor com o volume em seu interior. Passado alguns segundos, a excitação foi aumentando, os gemidos cada vez mais altos e se misturando, os corpos suados e os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos até Kamus atingir o clímax desabando em cima de Miro. Depois de recuperarem o folego Kamus se retirou de dentro de Miro com cuidado para não machuca-lo e continuou deitado no peito deste que sorriu.

_Então francesinho gelado, agora você vai me dizer o plano do Dido? - disse acariciando as madeixas esverdeadas.

_Pensei que tivesse desistido! - respondeu alisando o peito de Milo.

_Pensou errado francesinho! - alargou o sorriso e Kamus suspirou derrotado.

_Esta bem, eu digo, mas só se você prometer que não irá contar pra ninguém e nem se intrometer. Deixe nas mãos do Dido que ele resolve sozinho. - ordenou antes que alguma tragédia aconteça ou o Santuário inteiro sabia de tudo.

_Prometo! Agora conta. - disse já se animando e Kamus começou a contar ainda deitado sobre Milo.

X#X#X#X

Shaka estava em seu quarto sentado no chão encostado no pé da cama ainda sem acreditar que Mu lhe mandara uma carta. Tinha um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios e tremia, só não sabia se tremia de medo ou felicidade.

Medo por quem sabe o Mu descobriu que era ele e não querendo ver seu amigo sofrendo com uma rejeição tenha lhe mandado a carta só para não ver as suas lágrimas de tristeza _"Shaka você só pode tá delirando"_ pensou, mas também pode ser tremor de felicidade por ter recebido uma cartinha de Mu e quem sabe na carta o ariano falava que estava apaixonado por ele e não pelo "admirador secreto".

Abriu a carta, criando coragem começou a ler:

_"Olá meu amado admirador,_

_Primeiramente eu queria lhe dizer que estou adorando suas cartas. Toda vez que as leio feliz por alguém se interessar por alguém como eu, talvez você esteja entendendo o que eu digo, mas vou tentar explicar: é que todos me acham um pouco tapado, meio "lento" pra entender as coisas. Mas as suas cartas me fizeram muito me sentir melhor, por que elas são muito lindas, obrigado. _

_Segundo, eu estive pensando... por que não marcamos um encontro? Eu estou louco para te conhecer! Provavelmente você deve estar pensando, porque isso agora? Nem eu sei bem o por que, mas estou louco por conhece-lo._

_Não é muita coisa que estou escrevendo agora porque eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, mas como já disse quero conhece-lo. Se caso aceitar meu pedido quero lhe encontrar perto do mar, aqui atrás do Santuário no dia 27 que é o dia de meu aniversário. _(**N/A:** Gente como já disse, aqui na fic o niver do Muzin ainda não chegou.)

_De seu Mu"_

_Aí meu Buda! Ele quer me ver!!! O que eu faço? - perguntou pra si mesmo incrédulo.

X#X#X#X

_Geladinho, eu não acredito que o Dido planejou isso! - a gargalhada de Milo ecoava pelo templo de aquário.

_Eu não acredito que o Shaka aceitou fazer o plano do Dite. - Kamus ria timidamente.

Kamus contou toda a história para seu amado que caia na gargalhada a cada frase sem acreditar. Pela primeira vez Afrodite resolveu fazer um plano mais "discreto" do que os outros, mas no fundo Kamus e Miro estavam torcendo para que desce certo.

Enquanto aquário contava a história eles foram para o quarto e agora estavam deitados na cama abraçados. Miro estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Kamus e este afagava-lhe os cabelos. A gargalhada do escorpiano parou de repente e abrindo um sorriso maroto disse:

_Kâ, que tal da gente dá uma forcinha pra eles?

_É bom você estar só brincando! - disse sério - Eu non quero me meter na vida deles, já basta o Dido e se o Shaka quisesse nossa ajuda ele teria vindo aqui falar conosco e não com o Afrodite!

_Ai, odeio quando você tem razão. - resmungou fazendo Kamus abriu um sorriso de canto.

X#X#X#X

Shaka andava de um lado para o outro pensativo. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Mu iria querer conhecer seu admirador secreto, mas ele não imaginava que seria cedo demais. O virginiano não conseguia pensar em nada, na sua mente só vinha a imagem de Mu o desprezando, dizendo que não o amava. Parou de repente.

_Calma, você tá muito nervoso. - disse pra si mesmo - O Mu não é assim. Ele não falaria uma coisa dessa pra ninguém, ele seria mais "amável", digamos assim, com as palavras... assim espero.

Se jogou na cama. Sem idéia nenhuma e dia 27 estava chegando, até que sentou-se rapidamente na cama. Teve uma idéia.

_É ISSO! - exclamou animado - Vou falar com ele mesmo. Ele é o único racional desse santuário, ele me dará um bom conselho, isso se aquece maluco do namorado dele não meter o bedelho dele na conversa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Olááááá!!!!!! E aí pessoal, tão gostando da fic? *corro e me escondo atrás do escudo de Atena* Gente, não me apedrejem por favor. Eu sei que deve tá todo mundo loucos pra saber o que vai acontecer, mas é que eu não resisti e tive que colocar um suspense XD**

**Shaka:** Suspense? Isso é uma tortura isso sim! Oo

**Ana:** Desculpa Sha =( *faz beicinho*

**Shaka:** Não adianta me olhar assim, até o Miro com Kamus já se "divertirão" nesse fic e eu com o Muzin ainda tamo mais sego que o nordeste .

**Mu:** É verdade! E o pior é que a fic deveria ser nossa e o santuário inteiro já se "divertiu" e só nós 2 que não *emburrado*

**Ana:** Já pedi desculpa gente :´(, mas acho que o proximo vs é que vão se "divertir" XD

**Mu:** É bom mesmo, se não eu te mando um estinção estelar.

**Ana:** Oo

**Bom, é melhor eu responder as reviews:**

**Viiixxxen:** Eu sei, sempre na melhor parte XD, adoro fazer isso hehehe... Já que vc tbm adora Miro e Kamus, eu coloquei um lemonzinho basico deles aí. Espero q goste.

**Mabel: **Verdade a Shina ficou fula da vida Oo e eu sem querer inspirei a personalidade dela em mim, pq sou descendente de italianos e italianos são bons de brigas, por assim dizer hehehe... ^^"

**Julia:** Não acho que demore muito pro Muzin descobrir, bom o Shaka... ele deve tá mais branco q papel agora hahahaha... Vou ser sincera, era para o Mu descobrir nesse cap. mais nem eu sei qndo ele vai descobrir, não entendo muito minha própria cabeça ^¬^'

**Cauh Nyth Taisho:** Verdade ele ficou feliz D+, mas agora vc viu o susto q levou ao lê-la? Espero q tenho gostado desse cap. tbm ^^

**Tatymoluka:** Não se preocupe Taty q a carta não vai fazer dano nenhum, a não ser q Shaka tenha um ataque cardiaco XP huahuahua

**Bom... eu tava vendo e percebi que teve casais heteros empatados, então agora só vou colocar os nomes daqueles q empataram e votem por favor:**

_Sasuke & Sakura_

_Yusuke & Keiko_

_Deba & Shina _

_Marim & Aiolia_

_Ikki & Esmeralda_

_Shiryu & Shunrei_

**Até a próxima gente e não deixem de ler a fic: SEPARADOS AO NASCER, UNIDOS PELO DESTINO! Prometo que vão adorar.**

**E pra não perder o costume: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ!!! XD**


	6. Se declarando de uma vez!

Aviso desde já, esta é uma fic yaoi (pra quem não sabe o que é, tem homem pegando homem), se não gosta, pode clicar no "X" em vermelho lá em cima, ele não morde ninguém, é inofensivo. E os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente), eles pertencem a _Kurumada_ _Masami_, mas eu prometo que um dia eu irei seqüestra-los para mim hehehe... e mais um detalhe essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

X#X#X#X

_Kamus, você está aí? Eu preciso falar contigo!

Shaka tinha subido até o 11º templo para falar com Kamus. Já que além dele mesmo, o aquariano é o único racional daquele hospício, digo, santuário. Ele tinha que ajuda-lo, pois era o único.

_Olá mon ami, o que deseja? - Kamus aparece de um dos cômodos, indo em direção a Shaka que estava na sala. (**N/A:** Alguém tem alguma duvida que o cômodo que ele saiu foi o quarto? ;P)

_Olá Kamus. Eu vim aqui porque pres...

_E aí Shaka! Já pegou o carneirinho? - aparece Miro interrompendo a fala de Shaka.

__"Tinha que ser o escorpião mesmo"_ - pensou - Oi _ferrãozinho._ - sorriu sarcástico - Isso não é sua conta. E eu vim falar sobre isso é com o Kamus e não com você. - falou calmo.

Miro cruzou os braços com uma cara emburrada. Meio infantil, mas ele não se importava com isso. Viu Kamus apontar em direção aos sofás e foi sendo acompanhado por Shaka até eles, se sentando um de frente pro outro. Milo por mais que que quisesse, não retrucou, já que Kamus foi mais esperto e pediu que ele não falasse nada se quisesse escutar a conversa.

_Enton Shaka, porque quer falar sobre isso comigo? - perguntou calmo - não era com o Dido que você estava pedindo ajuda?

_Bom... é sim, eu tava pedindo ajuda do Dido, mas agora creio que ele não poderá me ajudar. - esticou o braço lhe entregando a carta - Leia que entenderá.

Kamus pegou a carta e começou a ler. Miro se debruçou sobre Kamus para ler junto, enquanto Kamus continuava sério, Miro conforme foi terminando de ler foi abrindo um sorriso sacana se virando para o virginiano.

_Loirão, você tem que aceitar. - disse Miro todo animado - O roxinho está doido pra saber quem é que escreve as cartas para ele.

_Milo você tá louco, eu não posso. E se ele não gostar que sou eu que escrevo as cartas?

_Pardon Shaka, mas o Miro tem razão. - afirmou Kamus - E também, como sabe que ele non vai gostar de saber que é você sem ao menos tentar?

_Mas...

_Nada de mas, vá lá trás dele loiro. Só assim você saberá se ele gosta de você ou não. - disse Miro sem perder a sua empolgação e Kamus só afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

_Está bem... eu vou. - Shaka soltou um suspiro derrotado.

Se levantou de seu lugar se despedindo dos amigos que lhe desejaram uma boa sorte e foi embora para o seu templo.

_Que bom que pudemos ajudar non!? - disse Kamus com um leve sorriso na fase.

_É geladinho. E você que não queria ajuda-los! - afirmou Milo todo vitorioso.

X#X#X#X

Dia vinte e sete chegou e Mu não parava de andar de um lado pra o outro em seu templo. Estava muito nervoso, ele tinha medo de seu admirador não aparecer. Levou um susto quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

_AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! - gritou dando um pulo para frente.

_Ei calma aí Mu, sou eu! - falou Aldebaran.

_Ai cara, que susto! - pôs a mão no coração - Você queria alguma coisa Deba? - disse se virando para touro.

_Num é nada, eu só queria saber se você vai ver seu admirador ou não!

_Ah tá! Eu to pensando muito nisso. E se ele não aparecer Deba? - olhou com uma carinha tristonha.

_Como você vai saber se não for lá? - sorriu tentando lhe transmitir confiança - Vai cara, se ele não quisesse te conhecer, ele nunca iria te mandar essas cartas.

_Você tem razão!

_E além do mais, acho que você vai adorar saber quem é. - piscou um olho com um sorriso sapeca.

_Aldebaran, você tá sabendo de alguma coisa? - o olhou desconfiado.

_Claro que não amigo. - sorriu meio sem graça.

Na verdade Aldebaran sabia sim, pois a história de que Shaka mandava as cartinhas românticas para o Mu, já estava em todo santuário, menos Mu sabia disso e é claro Shaka também não estava sabendo que todos já sabiam da verdade.

Depois de uma longa conversa, Deba foi até o alojamento das amazonas para convidar Shina para irem ao cinema e Mu ficou mais um tempo em sua casa pensando no que iria fazer, até que se decidiu que iria sim ao encontro. Afinal, não foi ele quem pediu para que isso acontecesse?

X#X#X#X

No sexto templo o seu dono também estava um pouco, meio, muito, COMPLETAMENTE nervoso com esse encontro. Shaka estava com medo de ir e Mu não gostar de saber que era ele quem mandava as cartas, mas também tinha muita vontade de ir, pois estava cansado de mentir para seu melhor amigo.

Depois de um tempo torturante, o virginiano se decidiu em acaber de vez com esse história. Correu para seu quarto e procurou o sari mais bonito que tinha. Escolheu um na cor lilás, da cor dos cabelos do ariano, que aliás, combinava muito com seu tom de pele e suas madeixas que ia até ao meio de suas coxas. Os cabelos ele deixou solto como sempre.

Logo após de se arrumar - e quase desistir de ir ao encontro - Shaka desceu as escadarias e foi até o local combinado esperar Mu. Não encontrara ninguém durante o seu percurso, menos mau. Pelo menos não teria que explicar para ninguém o motivo de estar tão maravilhoso e ainda por cima de OLHOS abertos.

Seu coração estava a mil por hora e suas pernas bambas, então resolveu sentar-se perto do mar de frente pra este a espera de seu amor.

X#X#X#X

Marin que estava saindo do templo de leão para ir ao shopping com a amazona June, estacou no meio de seu percurso, pois acabara de ver um loiro bem perfumado, com os cabelos lisos soltos ao vento e com um sari que mostrava até a metade de suas coxas, descer as escadarias. Escondeu seu cosmo para não chamar a atenção do virginiano. Pelo jeito deu certo, pois Shaka descia a escada tranqüilamente, mas uma coisa chamou a atenção de Marin.

Ela estreitou os olhos para poder enxergar melhor, já que estava em uma distancia bem considerável de Shaka. Após alguns segundos Marin conseguiu ver o que tinha lhe chamado a atenção. Arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca para não gritar.

Esperou o loiro desaparecer para sair correndo em direção ao alojamento das amazonas, onde viu sua amiga lhe esperando.

_Até que enfim apareceu, neh Marin!? - reclamou June já sem muita paciência.

_Arf... arf... foi mau amiga... arf... arf... - espirava com dificuldade por ter corrido muito - É que eu tenho... arf... uma novidade que irá... arf... deixá-las de queixo caídos.

_Então fala logo mulher! - exclamou June.

_Gente, acabei de ver o Shaka descer as escadarias TODO produzido. - contou todos os detalhes de como Shaka estava, deixando a amiga de boquiaberta - Ele estava muito SEXY!

_Marin, pelo que você contou ele está mesmo. - falou June - Mas ele não te viu, Marin? - perguntou ainda de queixo caído.

_Não Jú, ele não me viu. Eu escondi meu cosmo.

_Há tá! - pausou - Mas... pra onde será que ele foi assim tão bem arrumado? - pôs uma mãos no queixo toda pensativa.

_Ora June, você ainda pergunta? - reclamou Marin - É lógico que ele decidiu se declarar de vez para o carneirinho roxo! - eu não disse que o Santuário inteiro já tava sabendo? (**N/A:** Bando de fofoqueiros ¬¬)

As duas caíram numa gargalhada gostosa. Após recuperarem o folego, foram se divertirem no shopping.

X#X#X#X

Depois de se arrumar, Mu saiu do santuário e foi ao local combinado com seu admirador secreto. Ele ainda estava MUITO nervoso com esse encontro, não sabia quem era e ficava muito triste por saber que não é a pessoa que ele ama.

_"Bem que podia ser você, não é Shaka!?"_ pensou com o olhar tristonho.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que já tinha chegado na praia. Seu coração começou a palpitar mais rápido, agora era a hora da verdade. Foi chegando perto vagarosamente, vislumbrou uma cabeleira loira. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Escondeu seu cosmo e continuou a andar. Viu além das madeixas loiras, viu também a pele alva sendo banhada pelo sol do fim de tarde. Seu coração falhou outra batida.

_"Não! Não pode ser!" _- pensou num misto de incrédulo e felicidade. Deu mais dois passos a frente e chamou:

_Sh-shaka? - sua voz saiu um pouco tremula.

Shaka se virou. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um transe, de tão concentrado no por-do-sol do jeito que estava. Se levantou e foi em direção ao ariano. Parou faltando dois passos de distância de Mu, se estava nervoso, estava disfarçando muito bem, pois Mu só via um ar de tranqüilidade.

_Shaka, o... o que você tá... fazendo aqui? - Mu ainda não acreditava, seu sonho se tornando realidade. _"Não! Eu só posso estar sonhando"_ concluiu em pensamento.

O virginiano não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer com medo de que sua voz não saísse firme, então só balançou a cabeça afirmando. Mu só sabia ficar parado sem saber o que fazer, e isso estava começando deixar Shaka mais nervoso do que estava, por mais de não demonstrar. Não agüentando mais o silencio o loiro resolveu se explicar de uma vez.

_Mu, eu sei que você deve estar estranhando tudo isso. - viu Mu confirmar com a cabeça - Mas eu tenho uma explicação. Para mim você sempre foi e sempre será meu melhor amigo, mas depois que fomos crescendo eu fui percebendo que essa amizade que eu sentia por você foi se tornando algo mais. - deu uma pequena pausa - Eu sempre tive muito medo de que se te contasse algo e eu acabasse perdendo sua amizade. - deu uma pausa mais longa para respirar - No final de tudo, depois daquele dia que quase nos beijamos**¹**, não pude mais agüentar e tive que fazer algo. Pedi ajuda para o Dite que teve a idéia de lhe mandar as cartas, quando vi que você estava gostando, continuem. E agora que você me pediu por carta que queria "conhecer" seu admirador eu vim, mesmo sabendo que não era justo a mim que esperava encontrar aqui. Só quero te dizer que eu te amo.

Mu ficou ali, escutando tudo com muita atenção, não acreditando que seu sonho virava realidade. Ficaram um bom tempo se encarando, sem saberem o que fazer a seguir. Shaka esperava o ariano lhe compreender, enquanto Mu do seu lado, estava tão feliz, que não sabia o que fazer primeiro, o que estava deixando o loiro aflito.

Depois de um tempo de demora, Shaka se surpreendeu com que viu. Mu começou a abrir um sorriso de alegria, o que fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

Já que Mu nunca foi bom com palavras, ele resolveu demonstrar para Shaka que sentia o mesmo por ele de outra maneira. Áries deus dois passos cortando a distância que ainda existia, deixando seu corpo bem próximo do de virgem. Passou sua mão esquerda pela cintura dele e com a outra o segurou pela nunca iniciando um beijo tímido.

Mu nem precisou pedir passagem com sua língua, pois Shaka já tinha a boca meio aberta. Suas línguas digladiavam dentro de suas bocas, Shaka passou suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Mu ficando mais próximo deste. Após um curto tempo o beijo se intensificou, ficando mais ousado, cheio de volupia. Só pararam o beijo quando já estavam sem folego.

Afastaram um pouco seus rostos e ficaram se fitando ainda abraçados, só que dessa vez com um sorriso em seus lábios.

_Shaka, como já disse, eu não sou bom com as palavras, mas... queria lhe dizer, que... eu também te amo.

_**continua...**_

**¹ - A cena do quase beijo vcs encontraram no 1º capitulo da fic.**

***Ana vê Mu se preparando para usar o golpe _'extinção estelar'_ e Shaka para usar _'sei san sara'_***

**Err... amores da minha vida, o-o que ouve? OO *olha assustada***

**Shaka: Nada, só ouve que você levou mais de DUAS semanas para postar esse cap. *fala calmo***

**Mu: E ainda por cima... *Mu com olhar assassino* VOCÊ PARA NA MELHOR PARTE!!!!! **

**Me perdoem, por favor, não fiz por mal (acho), é que tá tarde e me falta inspiração (mentira XP)**

**Shaka e Mu: NÃO ACREDITAMOS ¬¬**

**Eita que falta de confiança Oo bom voltando eu quero agradecer, as reviews e dizer que a fic já está no final =( *carinha triste*. Agora vou responder as reviews:**

**Mabel:** Q bom q gostou do lemon, fiquei com tanto medo que num ficasse bom ^^ e to vendo que Shaka e Muzin tão conseguindo aliados ¬¬, to vendo q vou apanhar, hehehehe... Há é... eu já fiz a fic p/o dia das mães com Aioria e Marin, já que vc foi a **ÚNICA** que votou.

**Tatymoluka:** É... Miro é muito esperto XD e sim ele meteu o bedelho dele huahua... e vc tava certa, o Shakin foi procurar o Kamus.

**Julia:** Que bom q gostou ^^ e eu num tenho nada contra o nordeste (só o calor ¬¬), aquilo veio por acaso ^¬^" foi sem intenção alguma hehehe...

**Dama mary potter:** Q boa noticia, vc tbm acompanhou a 1ª? \o/ *pula de alegria* espero q tenha gostado ^^ e to vendo q vão me matar hj, mais uma aliada deles, mas prometo q no próximo eu tiro eles da seca hsuahauahsua.

**Bom espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo, prometo não demorar no proximo ^^" e só pra variar: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ!!!!! XD**

* * *


	7. Finalmente juntos

Aviso desde já, esta é uma fic yaoi (pra quem não sabe o que é, tem homem pegando homem), se não gosta, pode clicar no "X" em vermelho lá em cima, ele não morde ninguém, é inofensivo. E os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente), eles pertencem a _Kurumada_ _Masami_, mas eu prometo que um dia eu irei seqüestra-los para mim hehehe... e mais um detalhe essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

X#X#X#X

Shaka não acreditava no tinha acabado de acontecer. Primeiro Mu lhe rouba um beijo e agora ele diz o ama! Era muita felicidade para uma pessoa só e tomado de tanta felicidade o virginiano voltou a beijar seu carneirinho. _"Sim, agora ele é MEU carneirinho! Só meu!"_ sorriu internamente.

Mu também estava muito feliz com tudo isso, finalmente vai poder ficar com seu anjo, mas ele ainda tinha uma duvida e precisava perguntar.

Com muita dificuldade, o ariano separou seus lábios do de virgem, ainda abraçados ele o levou para perto de uma rocha para poderem conversar com calma. Sentaram-se na areia lado a lado do outro encostando-se na rocha.

_Anjo, você disse que o _Afrodite _foi quem o ajudou? - perguntou meio preocupado ao saber quem foi o autor daquela idéia.

Shaka não acreditava, Mu tinha o chamado de _anjo_? Será que ele ouviu bem? Não é que Shaka não tinha gostado, pelo contrário, ele tinha amado, mas só por causa dessa pequenina palavra ele ficou vermelho e Mu acabou percebendo e sorriu, mas não disse nada. Esperou pacientemente Shaka por seus pensamentos em ordem para lhe responder, até que ouviu:

_Bom... sim! Mas por que a pergunta? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Por que a pergunta? - disse Mu - Você por acaso se esqueceu que ele é um dos maiores fofoqueiros daqui? - finalizou calmamente.

_Claro que não! - bufou fazendo sua franja se levantar - Mas, ele era o único que podia me ajudar, já que o Dite era o único que conhece a personalidade de TODOS daqui do Santuário. - concluiu meio emburrado.

_Bom, nisso é verdade. - riu - Mas o Miro também sabe de todos! - fez Shaka sentar entre suas pernas - Por que não pediu pra ele? - o abraçou carinhosamente lhe fazendo caricias em seus cabelos.

_Deve ser por que o Mi é mais fofoqueiro que o Dite. - gargalhou se recostando mais no corpo definido de Mu - Mas você não veio aqui pra saber quem tá fazendo fofoca ou não, né!? - sorriu sedutor virando seu rosto para encarar Mu nos olhos.

_Bom... você tem toda razão. - Mu se sentiu hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis de Shaka - O que vim fazer aqui é outra coisa! - aproximou seu rosto do de Shaka o beijando apaixonadamente.

Shaka nunca se sentiu tão bem como estava se sentindo nos braços de Mu.

O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, fazendo ficarem sem folego de tão bom que estava e terem que separarem os lábios a busca de ar, mas Mu ao deixar a boca de Shaka foi em direção ao seu pescoço, alternando entre beijos e leves mordidas.

Shaka ao sentir seu pescoço ser atacado dessa forma começou a respirar com muita dificuldade e manteve seus olhos fechados para sentir melhor a sensação.

As mãos de Mu deslizaram pelos ombros do virginiano empurrando a manga do sari deste no processo. Shaka aproveitou e retirou a parte de cima do sari, ficando com seu peito todo nu.

Os beijos foram indo em direção ao ombro e Mu levou suas mãos até os mamilos de Shaka acariciando levemente, o que fez o loiro deitar sua cabeça no seu ombro e ronronar perto de seu ouvido.

Ao sentir a respiração descompassada de Shaka em seu pescoço, estava deixando-o louco, mas a hora que ouviu ele ronronar em seu ouvido foi o suficiente para sentir seu membro latejar, lhe suplicando um alivio, mas ele não queria ter um alivio sozinho, então aries foi descendo suas mão até chegar na parte de baixo do sari de virgem.

Shaka ao perceber qual era a intenção de Mu, se exitou mais ainda. Levantou os quadris para que sua roupa fosse tirada logo de uma vez, o que foi atendido na mesma hora por seu amado.

Mu após tirar toda roupa de Shaka, começou a massagear seu membro vagarosamente. Shaka achava que iria morrer ali mesmo, estava muito bom. A única coisa que conseguia fazer naquele momento era gemer descontroladamente.

O ritmo da mão de Mu aumentou, fazendo Shaka gemer mais alto ainda, mas antes do virginiano gozar, aries parou de estocá-lo, que o fez soltar um murmurio contrariado. O ariano fez com que o loiro se sentasse em seu colo de frente para si, com uma perna de cada lado.

_Anjo... como você é lindo. - murmurou acariciando o rosto de Shaka - Você não sabe o quanto eu ansiei por isso!

_Sei sim, carneirinho. Pois eu também ansiava muito por isso! - se inclinou beijando-o.

Carneirinho? Shaka nunca o chamou assim. Resolveu lhe perguntar depois, pois agora, sua intenção não era exatamente essa. Apartou o beijo e foi em direção de seu pescoço. Shaka enquanto era beijado, tentou tirar meio atrapalhado as roupas de Mu.

Depois de muito esforço, ambos estavam nus. Mu estava sentado em cima de suas roupas - para não se sujar de areia - com Shaka ainda em seu colo e sugava um de seus mamilos com gosto.

_Mu... por favor... eu não... agüento mais... aaahhhh- suplicou, não agüentando mais aquela tortura.

Ainda sugando os mamilos do loiro, ele penetrou delicadamente um dedo em seu anus massageando. Shaka gemeu baixinho. Depois de uns minutos, Mu penetrou mais um dedo, fazendo Shaka soltar um gemido - ainda baixo - de dor. Continuou a massagear, quando viu seu amado relaxar um pouco, pôs mais um dedo, sem parar de massagear e dando uns selinhos em seu ombro.

Shaka fazia de tudo para poder esquecer-se da dor, mas quando sentiu o terceiro dedo, acabou soltando um grunhido de dor e apertou fortemente os ombros de Mu.

Mu ao sentir as unhas de Shaka em seus ombros, gritou de dor misturado com o de prazer. (**N/A:** Gente!!! Esse deve ser masoquista Oo)

Continuou a massagear seu membro, enquanto seus dedos entrava e saída do interior do virginiano. O prazer estava tanto que até se esqueceram que estavam a beira da praia e que a qualquer hora podia aparecer alguém ali.

Após um tempo, Shaka já avia se acostumado com os dedos longos de Mu. O ariano ao perceber isso, retira seu dedos de dentro do loiro, que solta um gemido de desagrado, mas logo em seguida ele se sente ser preenchido por algo muito melhor.

Para poder conter a dor, o indiano morde seu lábio inferior enquanto era preenchido pelo membro viril do tibetano. Ao entrar tudo dentro de Shaka, Mu fica parado só acariciando as costas de seu amado, até que este se acostume com o volume em seu interior.

Isto sim que era uma sensação boa. Mu ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Isso por que, a alguns dias atrás ele e Shaka eram só amigos, mas com o tempo, o ariano foi sentindo algo mais por seu amigo.

Ele começou a sentir uma atração muito forte, até que se descobriu apaixonado pelo loiro. Mu nunca tinha falado de seu amor por ele, pois tinha medo de ser rejeitado, mas de repente, de uma hora pra outra acaba descobrindo que quem era seu admirador secreto era nada mais, nada menos que Shaka.

Após um pequeno intervalo, Shaka começa a se mexer, para demonstrar que já tinha se acostumado com o volume. Mu ao perceber isso, seguro o loiro pela cintura e o ajuda a subir e desder lentamente.

Os gemidos aumentavam a cada estocada mais profunda. Shaka achava que iria enlouquecer, ele subia e descia com um pouco mais de velocidade, gemendo ao pé do ouvido de Mu e esse se arrepiava todo com os gemidos de seu amado em seu ouvido.

Mu estava chegando ao clímax, mas ele não queria chegar sozinho, então de subto, ele agarrou o pênis entumecido de Shaka e começou a massageá-lo na mesma velocidade em que entrava e saída de dentro desde.

Shaka ao sentir os dedos fortes de Mu em seu pênis, soltou um grito alto de puro deleite.

O que era aquilo? Eles não sabiam mais onde estavam, se estavam gritando alto, se tinha alguém observando. Nada. Eles não estavam nem aí para o que acontecia ao seu redor, só sabiam deles unidos, com os corpos suados em movimento, de suas vozes roucas, das palavras desconexas e só.

O mundo podia acabar e eles nem iam perceber, Atena podia precisar deles, que eles nem ligariam pra isso. E mesmo se precisasse de ajuda de algum cavaleiro ela tinha mais 13 - contando com Shion e Kanon - cavaleiros dourados, 5 - ou mais - de bronze e vários cavaleiros de prata, sem contar com as amazonas.

Os ritmos aumentaram e ficaram mais fortes, fazendo com que Shaka gozasse em um grito rouco e logo sendo seguido por Mu. Shaka apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de seu agora amante, enquanto Mu fazia leves caricias em suas costas.

Ficaram na mesma posição tentando recuperarem o folego. Aquele ato de amor a beira da praia foi tão... tão... TÃO MARAVILHOSO, que nenhum dos dois conseguiam acreditar que conseguiram realizar seu maior sonhos.

Estarem um nos braços do outro.

Ao conseguirem recuperar um pouco de seu folego, Mu saiu de dentro de Shaka com cuidado, para não machucá-lo.

_Anjo... você está bem? - perguntou com a voz um pouco cansada.

_Estou sim... carneirinho. - riu baixo.

_Tá eu ia te perguntar isso antes, mas por _"motivos maiores"_ - frisou - Não consegui.

_Perguntar o que? - levantou a cabeça, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

_Porque, de uma hora pra outra resolveu me chamar de carneirinho? - pausou - Quer dizer, num é que eu não goste. Vindo de você eu gosto de tudo. - sorriu acariciando o rosto do loiro - É que você nunca me chamou assim, só os outros.

_Er... sei lá. - ficou vermelho com a declaração - Acho... que combina com você, e de tanto ouvir os outros te chamando assim, acho que me deu uma vontade.

Mu alargou mais o sorriso. Como Shaka ficava lindo com vergonha. O puxou para dar um beijo apaixonado, digna de um filme de hollywood. Ficaram assim um bom tempo até que de repente Shak se lembra de algo e separa as bocas com muita dificuldade. (**N/A:** Eu que o diga ¬¬)

_Mu, agora eu lembrei. Por que me chama de anjo?

_Bom, por que você é meu anjo. Você é perfeito em tudo, por mais que agora a pouco você não tenha se comportado como um anjinho. - falou do ato de amor que fizeram a pouco, o que fez ambos caírem na gargalhada.

_E eu acho que seu anjo, vai se transformar de novo. - sorriu sedutor -Mas é melhor nós irmos para um outro lugar, pois aqui pode aparecer alguém.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Mu os tele-transportou para o templo de virgem, mais especificamente para o quarto dele e tele-transportou as roupas também, mas elas ficaram jogadas em um canto qualquer do quarto.

_Ué! Meu templo? - Shaka estranhou.

_É que no meu o Kiki está lá, então não daria pra fazer o que estamos planejando. - sorriu sapeca.

_É... acho que você tem razão. - sorriu o virginiano e logo em seguida tomou seus lábios num beijo exigente.

Sim. A partir daí começa mais uma linda história de amor, que começou com uma simples amizade infantil, no Santuário de Atena, mas quem atuou nesse romance foi outra Deusa, e é claro alguns cavaleiros dourados.

****FIM**

* * *

**

**OLÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!! eu não acredito que chegou ao fim *lagrimas de tristeza***

**Shaka: E que fim mais besta. **

**AJ: Já vai começa ¬¬ e eu SEI que está fraco o fim, mas o frio não está me deixando pensar ^¬^"**

**Gente, é serio aqui em Sorocaba a maxima está entre 18 e 20 graus. Tá horrivel, to até pensando que o culpado é o Kamus XD**

**Kamus: Ei, non sou eu non. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar mudando o tempo ¬¬**

**Bom... provavelmente haverá falhas, então se encontrarem alguma, me avisem aonde está pra mim arrumar.**

**Agora vamos ao mais importante, AS REVIEWS:**

**Antes de mais nada, as que não tem profile aqui eu já dou meu MUITO OBRIGADA por terem lido e as que tiverem eu vou agradecer com recados.**

**Viiixxxen:** Olá sumida ^^ que bom que gostou do cap anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse tbm. E sim, esse Santuário só tem fofoqueiros ¬¬' esse lugar é da pavirada mesmo XD huahuahua

**Dama mary potter:** Eita, trovão aurora não O.O já me basta o Kamus e está aqui os finalmentes, agora vc pode sair da depre ^^ e eu não sou do mal (só um pouco XP).

**PERAÍ!!!!! Só DUAS me mandaram reviews? Oo Agora quem tá depre sou eu =( gente eu sei que num tá boa a fic, mas como vou melhorar se ninguém me dá um conselho, uma dica, um parabéns, ou algo parecido. Assim, não só eu, mas todas as escritoras q postam suas fics aqui ficamos sem animo, já que ninguém comenta.**

**Então vamos fazer uma boa ação. Deixem uma review e façam uma escritora feliz XD**


End file.
